Chemistry Gone Wrong?
by insaneoneX
Summary: Mikan goes with some friends to see what is wrong with Nonoko. Inside her room is filled with all kinds of chemicals and things you see in a mad scientist's lab but what happens if one of Nonoko's potions is released on them making them all to act weird?
1. The Accident

**InsaneoneX: Hello everyone, this is my first story here so I hope you enjoy it .. be as brutal as you can on the reviews. Thank You**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine (or is it)**

Chapter 1: The Accident

It was a windy spring day as a group of kids were lead through the dormitories. The leader was a young brunette girl with a worry look on her face. They finally stopped in front of someone's door and stared.

"I wonder if she's ok?" said the brunette. 

"She's fine. Mikan" this was said by a girl with short raven hair and dark eyes with an emotionless face.

"But Hotaru, she didn't show up for class for days. I'm worried about Nonoko" Mikan said with teary eyes.

"I'm sure she's fine Mikan" said a boy with blond hair carrying a rabbit. "Right, Natsume?"

"Whatever" said a boy with raven dark hair and crimson eyes frowning." Ruka, why am I even here anyway?"

"Because…."Hotaru said leaning closer to Natsume's ear and lowering her voice so a certain person doesn't hear. "You…. Love…. Her.."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Natsume answered looking away with a small blush and Ruka in the back blushing as well. Mikan stood there with a confused look on her face. "oy, Polka dots, hurry up and knock or I'm leaving"

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" she screamed while her face turned red and turned around to the door and knocked. _He's such a pervert and why does he keep calling me that_ she though. "I have a name you know"

"Whatever" he answered back as the door creaked open showing Nonoko's face.

"Mikan chan, what are you doing here?" Nonoko said with a surprised face.

"you didn't come to class in 2 days, what happened?" Mikan said with a concerned face. "Anna and everyone really misses you."

"I'm sorry Mikan, I was so wrapped up in my new project that I forgot. Hehe" she said

"Ooo, can we see?" Mikan asked with a wide smile of curiosity on her face.

"Sure" she ushered them in. "I'll be right back, I'm sort of hungry ok?"

She left them alone in her room which was filled with shelves of different bottles of who knows what. They all walked around with wide eyes with all the things in her room, looking at all the bottles. There were chemicals and other strange things in the each bottle. One had eyes, others had floating things and some had little rare species of animals. They looked around at all the bottles. It was strange, like a mad scientists room with a table of plans and a chalkboard with confusing formulas that made Mikan's mind spin.

"Don't touch anything" said Hotaru staring at Mikan just when she was about to reach for something. 

"I'm not that stupid that I might break something. Hmph" Mikan pouted. 

"Yea you are star-butt" said Natsume smirking. 

"NATSUME!" she shouted and fell backwards hitting something.

BANG

CRASH

BOOM

The room was filled with smoke and Nonoko and Tsubasa, who was passing by, heard the noise and entered the room.

"Are you alright?" said Nonoko.

"Ouch" Mikan said with a moan

"You idiot. Now look at what you did?" said Natsume angrily. But as he stared at the brunette, he started to blush like crazy and looked down while his heart was beating fast. _What was that? Am I blushing because of that idiot? Impossible_ she thought and looked up again to see Mikan staring at Tsubasa with a blush on her face. 

"Are you guys okay?" said Ruka and looked up to see Mikan and he blushed furiously. _What was that?_

Tsubasa and Anna helped them up and cleared some things away. Then looked at the group. Mikan was staring at Tsubasa, Natsume was looking at Mikan at the corner of his eye, Ruka was staring at Mikan as well and.. 

CLICK

Everyone stared at Hotaru, who took a picture of the group while they where daydreaming. 

"You guys should see your faces" Hotaru replied with an emotionless voice but with a smirk. 

They all snapped out of it and thought about what happened. They were all confused and started helping Anna clean up her room.

"What were you guys doing here?" Said Tsubasa while staring at a bottle with eyes in it.

"We j-just wanted to.. um… see if N-Nonoko was o-ok" said Mikan with a studder and a blush. Natsume, seeing this, was getting angry and glared at Tsubasa. "I'm sorry Anna"

"Its fine Mikan" said Anna with a smile. "You should all go, its getting late. Don't worry about the mess and luckily nothing was broken."

Everyone nodded and left her room. Outside they stood still for a while wondering what happened. 

"Well, good night everyone" said Tsubasa with a smile which made Mikan blush and look down.

"G-good night T-Tsubasa-senpai" she replied. Natsume was getting angry and walked away leaving everyone confused. 

"Good night" said Ruka to everyone and looked at Mikan and blushed and ran after Natsume. Hotaru showed a small blush but was too small to see and left too.

Mikan, confused left for her room.

**Mikan POV**

_What was that?_ She thought as she walked to her room and laid on her bed.

_When I saw Tsubasa-senpai, my heart wouldn't stop beating and I couldn't stop. What happened?_ Mikan laid on her bed all night starring at her ceiling with all these questions until she drifted to sleep.

**Natsume POV**

_Hmph, that stupid Shadow. What did he do to Mikan to make her act like that? _He thought this as he entered his special star room. It was a big room with a king-sized bed, a TV, a big bathroom, a balcony, a self of books (mostly manga) and a dresser but the room was still empty. He went on his bed and laid there.

_Wait, why am I even thinking of her anyway? Could it be what that robot girl said and I really in lov- no, no way._ He kept thinking about this all night.

**Ruka POV**

_What was with Natsume? I know he hates Tsubasa-senpai but he was acting strange_. He thought as he sat on his bed.

_Wait, what about me? I was so nervous near Mikan. Well I know I like her but it seems to have gotten even more serious. What happened? And what was with the way Mikan was looking at Tsubasa-senpai? I was weird but it got me a little jealous. I'm soo confused. _

**Hotaru POV**

Hotaru entered her room and stared out the window.

_Mikan and everyone was acting strange. I thought Mikan liked the fire boy but was reacting to that other idiot. Something's fishy. But what's stranger is that I reacted to Nogi. Could it be I have developed feelings for him? I'll check tomorrow._ She turned out the lights and slepted.

**Back in Nonoko's room**

"Finally all finished!" Nonoko finally cleaned her room. "Lucky, nothing's brok- eh?"

She looked under her desk and saw a broken bottle with a pink liquid spilling out.

"What's this?" she picked up the bottle and read the label. "EHHH!"

**InsaneoneX: All done. What a big cliffhanger but I think you all know what happened right? If you don't, then wait for the next chapter XD. Please RxR, this is my first so I hope you like it.**


	2. A Day of Confusion and Regret

**insaneoneX: I hope everyone is enjoying the story XD. I'm going crazy because this is my first story and I can't seem to think straight right now ehehehe. Well, here we go.**

Chapter: A Day of Confusion and Regret

"Good Morning" yelled Mikan as she entered her classroom.

"Good Morning" everyone answered in the class.

"Good Morning Hotaru" Mikan yelled as she jumped to give her friend a hug but…

BAKABAKA

"ouch…." Mikan got up and looked at her friend. "Why did you do that Hotaru?"

"Because, I don't want your stupid germs on me" Hotaru replied with no emotion or looking up while putting her new and improved Baka gun away. "You might make me as dumb as you" 

"Hotaru, you meanie!" Mikan yelled but Hotaru didn't look up from what she was working on. 

Mikan looked around and noticed something.

"Anna, where's Nonoko?" Mikan asked as she approached her friends. There was Anna, Hotaru, Iincho, Yome, and Sumire/Permy. 

"I don't know Mikan. Didn't you go see her yesterday?" Anna replied with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I did and she was fine, she said she was wrapped up in a new project. Maybe we should go see her again today?" Mikan said with a broad smile.

The door opened and Natsume, Ruka and Yoichi entered the room. 

"Good morning" Mikan yelled with a big smile as she waved at the group that just entered.

They all looked at Mikan and Ruka looked away with a blush on his face while Natsume noticing this looked down. They walked to their seats where Mikan met them. 

"G-good morning" said Ruka as he continued to blush furiously. 

"Good morning Ruka-pyon" said Mikan

"hnm" said Natsume as he put his manga to his face to hide his little blush. 

"Sakura Mikan, I don't like how you are acting all close to Natsume-san and Ruka-san. As the leader of their fan club, I forbid it" Sumire yelled this with other fan club members stood behind Sumire with a hard glare. "Only I can get close to them, right Natsume-san?"

"Go away ugly" said Yo-chan as he stared at Sumire.

"What!" yelled Sumire. "Natsume-san, did you just hear what he said?" 

Natsume patted Yoichi on the head in approval. Sumire started to cry along with the other fan club members.

"Good morning ugly" said Yoichi as he stared at Mikan and then the blushing Natsume.

"ehehehe…. Good morning Yo-chan" Mikan said nervously. 

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE" Narumi-sensei entered the room with sparkles all around him as the class sweatdropped. Narumi was wearing one of his weird outfits again, a pink blouse with frills on it and a white shirt underneath, he wore tight red pants that had hearts all over it. All this with a big smile as people wondered _This is our teacher?_

"what do you want you gay?" said Natsume as he kept looking at his manga.

"Natsume, that's not nice to say" Mikan started to pout as Natsume looked at her at the corner of his eye and started to blush. "So what's happening, Narumi-sensei?"

"Well today is Friday, so class is going to be dismissed because the teachers have a meeting. So everyone is going to go to their ability classes, okay?" and walked out the door leaving the assistant teacher behind as he hid in the corner of the room, trying to escape the wraith of the children.

"We get to go to our ability classes early?" Mikan had stars in her eyes. "Then I can see Tsubasa-senpai" she said this quietly to herself but a certain raven-haired boy heard this with jealousy in his eyes.

_Damn, why does she care so much about that Shadow Freak anyway_ he thought, _wait, why do I even care? Still, I can't stand that idiot._

"Oy, Polka dots" said Natsume.

"Natsume, you pervert. You looked again didn't you?" she said with red anger in her face.

"No, you show me it so it's not my fault" he said this with a smirk. "Anyway, I'm coming to your class with you, ok?"

"What do you mean Natsume?" Mikan said with a confused look as Ruka looked at Natsume with a surprise look. "Don't you have your own class to go to?"

"Shut up" Natsume glared at Mikan. "I can go where I want, okay?"

"Natsume, is something wrong?" said Ruka. 

"Nothing, now come on" he grabbed Mikan's arm and pulled her out with Ruka and Yoichi following.

"Hmm" Hotaru watched Ruka leave with a small blush that no one noticed then with a money sign in her eyes. "I should go to. This might get interesting" as everyone who was watching sweatdropped and watch her go after the group.

Outside

"Natsume, your pulling too hard" complained Mikan as they moved down the path that leads to the Special Ability class.

"I'm not pulling too hard, your just walking too slow" Natsume said and stopped. "Now quit you're complaining Polka dots or I'm going to go deaf"

"Natsume you jerk" said Mikan as Ruka, Hotaru and Yoichi came to them. "Hotaru, why are you here?"

"Because I'm going to make a few bucks today" said Hotaru holding her camera in a ready position in case something happens. Everyone sweatdropped as they watched her eyeing them with money signs in her eyes.

"err… ok" said Mikan nervously.

"Good morning" said Tsubasa as he came by. "You're heading to the SA classroom, right Mikan? Let's go together."

"O-okay" Mikan said shyly with a bit of a blush making Natsume and Ruka jealous.

"Mikan, are you okay?" he picked up Mikan and looked at her with a bit of concern.

"I'm okay" she said as she kept blushing. 

Tsubasa smiled and still held Mikan up like a child. Then he felt two pairs of eyes burning at his back. 

"Something wrong?" he said looking behind him seeing Natsume and Ruka stare at him and Hotaru taking pictures. Mikan was still blushing and holding on to Tsubasa making the two boys even angrier.

_I'm going to burn him till nothings left_ thought Natsume.

_He's holding Mikan like that again _thought Ruka.

_Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret today?_ Thought Tsubasa.

_OMG! Tsubasa-senpai is holding _thought Mikan.

_I'm going to be rich_ thought Hotaru.

"Are you guys coming to the SA class" said Tsubasa nervously as he still felt their stares burn in to his back.

"Whatever" said Natsume following Tsubasa with death glares.

They entered the SA classroom and everyone greeted them as Mikan greeted them back with a big smile.

"Ooo, we have some visitors today" said Misaki as she looked at the group that followed Tsubasa and Mikan. She noticed that Natsume and Ruka were starring at Tsubasa, who was still holding Mikan. "Tsubasa, what did you do to them?" she whispered to Tsubasa.

"I don't know" said Tsubasa. "I just greeted them and wondered if Mikan was okay. Then they started to give me death glares"

"Maybe it's because you're holding their beloved Mikan?" Misaki pointed out as Mikan still clung to Tsubasa with a blush on her face. "It can't be. Tsubasa you dog"

"Huh?" Tsubasa looked at Misaki confused.

Misaki went back and huddled with the other SA class whispering leaving Mikan, Tsubasa, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru outside the group. Then they disbanded and went to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa you dog" 

"Who would have thought this would happen?" 

"Look, she's smitten" 

"Seriously"

Then they all turned and patted Tsubasa on the shoulder. "Take good care of her Tsubasa. We're counting on you."

"What are you talking about?" Tsubasa was confused. 

Misaki grabbed Tsubasa, putting Mikan down next to her friends and Mikan looked at them with a confused expression.

"Don't you notice?" Misaki said to Tsubasa away from the group of confused children. "I think Mikan might have a crush on our little shadow friend"

"EHHHHHHH!" Tsubasa yelled and Mikan at the same time. Everyone stared at them two in confusion. Tsubasa and Mikan starred at each other and looked away back to their groups. "She's still a child and I don't really go out with children" he whispered.

"Tsubasa" everyone said staring at him. "Do anything to hurt her, and you will regret it. ALRIGHT?" They all had a murderous aura around them. Tsubasa sweatdropped.

"How do you know she likes me?" Tsubasa said trying to escape the confusion.

"Don't you notice the way she looks at you?" said Misaki. "Every time you hold her, she starts blushing and Natsume and Ruka-pyon are giving you death glares because they noticed to. Duh"

"B-but?"

"No buts" said Misaki with a hard glare. "Like we said, do anything to hurt her and you will regret it"

_I was right_ thought Tsubasa _I am going to regret today._ He looked at Mikan who looked away with a blush and this made Natsume and Ruka glare at him.

During Tsubasa's conversation with the SA class: Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru's conversation

Tsubasa put Mikan down next to Hotaru and went to the other side of the room with the other SA people.

"What's going on?" said Mikan confused.

"Who cares" said Natsume. _At least that freak put her down or I would have killed him._

"Mikan" Hotaru stared at Mikan. "Do you have a crush on Tsubasa?" Hotaru said this in a blunt and direct tone.

"EHHHHHHHH?" Screamed Tsubasa and Mikan at the same time as everyone starred at them two in surprise. Mikan looked at Tsubasa as Tsubasa looked at her in surprise. They both looked away back to their groups. "What are you talking about Hotaru?" she said nervously.

"You've been acting weird around him, not that I mind" said Hotaru. "Thanks to you, I'm going to get big bucks for these pictures of them two" 

Everyone sweatdropped. 

"don't be silly Hotaru. Tsubasa-senpai is my senpai that's all" Mikan said nervously.

"You're bad at lying Mikan" Hotaru sighed. "If you want to talk about it, just say so"

"Thank you Hotaru" said Mikan with a big smile and Hotaru smiled a little.

Natsume and Ruka looked at Mikan and blushed. Mikan looked over her shoulder to look at Tsubasa and noticed him looking her way making her look the other way. Natsume and Ruka looked at Tsubasa with murderous glares. They then turned to see that the SA class returning to them with them patting Tsubasa on the back as he stared down sighing. 

"What happened?" said Mikan to the group returning.

"Oh nothing Mikan" said Misaki with a smile while patting the now depressed Tsubasa on the back. "Well, class is over. Have fun you lovebirds." Misaki turned and left them as everyone, except Hotaru, started to blush. 

They left the room and started on the trail back to the dormitories. They walked silently back with many thoughts in their head. But they all had one main thought:

_WHAT'S GOING ON!_

**insaneoneX: Well, that's all. I'll try to update as soon as I can so please wait till then. Luckily I have break right now so I can update almost everyday unless I sleep the day away XD**

**Tsubasa: I'm going to die T.T**

**insaneoneX: Don't worry you won't die, I think**

**Natsume: We'll see about that lighting a ball of fire in his hand**

**Mikan: Don't hurt Tsubasa-senpai, Natsume**

**Natsume: Whatever**

**insaneoneX: please RxR, bye**


	3. The Day's Not Over Yet

**insaneoneX: Yay! Chapter 3 is here. I didn't think I could update so fast but I don't mind. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Natsume: Just hurry up so I can burn the Shadow Freak death glare**

**Tsubasa: Sweatdrop**

**Mikan: No, don't hurt Tsubasa-senpai Natsume!**

**Natsume: Hmph**

**InsaneoneX: well, here we go.**

Chapter 3: the Day's Not Over Yet

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Tsubasa were heading for the elementary dorms. It was still late afternoon when class ended and they had the whole day to themselves. They walked silently through the cement path and they all tried to sort things out.

"Tusbasa-senpai?" said Mikan silently as they walked. 

Tsubasa looked at Mikan. "What is it Mikan?" he said while eyeing Natsume and Ruka carefully in case they might attack him.

"umm… will you walk me to my room?" she said quietly and blushed. 

"ehh, sure Mikan" Tsubasa said nervously feeling the glares of death on his back.

"Really?" she said with a smile. "Yay!! Tsubasa-senpai is going to walk me to my room" and she started skipping around.

Natsume and Ruka starred at Tsubasa while Hotaru kept taking pictures. But surprisingly, most of the pictures she took were of Ruka with a little blush. 

_This will add nicely to my collection_ she thought _and in sales_ with money signs in her eyes. 

They kept walking down the path with murderous, happy and nervous auras. Each waiting till they get the chance to do something to each other. The thought was broken when Tsubasa felt a tug at his shirt and looked down.

"Huh? What is it Mikan?" he said confused.

"Well… my legs hurt" she said with a cute face. "Will you carry me to my room?"

Tsubasa being the gentlemen he is (I think) couldn't resist the little girl's request and her cute face. 

"Okay Mikan" and picked her up.

"Thank you" she said quietly and gave him a little kiss on his cheek causing her and Tsubasa to blush a little, and making Natsume and Ruka to glare bigger daggers into Tsubasa's back.

_I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him_ thought Natsume _I have to think of a way to make him put her down_.

_He's holding her up again _thought Ruka with a disappointed sigh. 

_If this keeps up, I'll be rich _thought Hotaru. _Keep it up Mikan._

_I'm going to die today, aren't I? _Thought Tsubasa as he started to cry to himself.

They kept walking until they heard a rustle in the trees. Waiting to see what's going to pop out, Mikan held on to Tsubasa tighter making the boys glare even more. Then a cat jumped out at Tsubasa's head followed by our cat-dog Sumire who was chasing the cat.

"AHHHH!! screamed Tsubasa as the cat and Sumire were chasing each other on and around Tsubasa's head. 

"Permy, stop it" shouted Mikan in protest. "You're hurting Tsubasa-senpai."

"It's not my fault" said Sumire. "This cat has something of mine" and kept chasing the cat around Tsubasa as he kept screaming in protest.

Natsume and Ruka tried to keep in their laughs as Hotaru just kept taking pictures. Then they heard Mikan scream. They all looked up and saw that Mikan was falling because Tsubasa was in the middle of the cat and Sumire's fight. They froze and saw in slow motion of Mikan falling.

_Crap_ Tsubasa, Natsume and Ruka thought except Hotaru because she knew what was going to happen next.

Mikan, waiting to feel the hard floor instead felt something warm. She opened her eyes to see two crimson eyes looking down at hers. It was Natsume who caught her from falling and was now holding her bridal style making everyone freeze in their spots except Hotaru, who was taking pictures of the two. Everyone starred at the two. Mikan was frozen from surprise and just starred at Natsume. And Natsume just held on to her and starred back.

_This is perfect_ Hotaru thought and noticed a slip of paper on the floor. She picked it up and examined it.

"Hey" said Hotaru, waking everyone from their trance. Everyone looked at her. "Is this what you want?"

She held a picture of Ruka that she took and sold to Sumire. It was a picture of him with a bunch of animals with sparkly eyes. This made Ruka blush and mad.

"Imai!! Give me back that picture" he chased Hotaru around trying to grab the picture.

"That's it" Sumire said grabbing the picture. "This cat was trying to steal it from me."

"Oh really" Hotaru had a glint in her eye and approached the cat with everyone watching. "If you want one" she said. "I will gladly sell you one" she had money signs in her eyes and gave a picture of Ruka to the cat.

"Hey!! shouted Ruka chasing Hotaru. "Don't give that to him" chasing the cat and Hotaru around as they were exchanging the picture for money the cat found. Everyone in the back watched this and sweatdropped. _Typical Hotaru_ they all thought.

The chasing stopped and they all realized that Natsume was still holding Mikan. Everyone starred at the two and they starred back wondering what was wrong. Then they both realized what was wrong, making Natsume and Mikan blush. 

"Sakura Mikan!! screamed Sumire. "Get off of Natsume-san right now" she was fuming from anger as she saw the two together.

"err.. Natsume" Mikan said softly. "You can let me down now" she kept looking at Tsubasa at the corner of her eye waiting for his reaction. But Tsubasa was just watching, waiting for the Black Cat's actions. Natsume, seeing this, got jealous and thought of something.

"No" he smirked. "You said you were tired, so I'll carry you."

Everyone froze. Hotaru snapped out of it and took pictures, Tsubasa was impressed, Ruka turned red from jealousy and Sumire fumed from jealousy and rage. Mikan just starred and was frozen from the Black Cats answer.

"EHH!! she screamed. "Put me down you Pervert, put me down." She kept screaming and struggling to make Natsume put her down but he held on to her till she calmed down. "This is soo embarrassing" she said. "What will Tsubasa-senpai think" she muttered this quietly under her breath but wasn't quiet enough for Natsume to hear.

_Damn, why does she keep thinking of him?_ he thought in jealousy.

"Whatever" he said and still held on to Mikan and started to walk. Everyone followed them as the sky was dark. They got to the front of the elementary dorms and stood there.

"Well, Good night Mikan" Tsubasa said and kissed Mikan on her forehead making her blush. This made Natsume angrier as he held on to Mikan, making around him turn hotter. 

"Wait Tsubasa-senpai" Mikan said. "Aren't you going to walk me to my room?"

"Sorry Mikan, I have to go or I'll be in trouble" he replied as he noticed the angry Natsume. "Besides, you have all your friend with you. I'll walk you next time, okay?"

"Okay" she said sadly.

Tsubasa left. Ruka turned to Natsume to see why it was turning hot and saw Natsume angry.

"It's getting really hot" said Mikan trying to wipe off her sweat. Natsume started to cool down and gave her a handkerchief to wipe off her sweat. "Thank you Natsume" she said with a smile and took the handkerchief. This made Ruka a little jealous and looked down. 

Hotaru patted him on the shoulder and he turned around. CLICK!! She took a picture of him and Ruka was surprised. 

"You're ugly when you frown" Hotaru said making Ruka have a surprised expression. "The pictures won't sell if you look like that." 

"What is that suppose to mean?" said Ruka angrily but he know deep down that Hotaru was trying to cheer him up.

The group walked through the hallway and said good night to each other as they passed by their rooms, each looking at the leaving group with a strange feeling. Sumire looked back with anger and jealousy. Hotaru looked back with satisfaction and blushed as she looked at Ruka and went into her room. Ruka looked back with jealousy and happiness as Mikan said good night to him with a yawn. Natsume reached Mikan's room and found her asleep in his arms. He smiled and entered her room with satisfaction. He placed her on her bed and moved the hairs off her face to get a better look. He starred at her face for awhile but his thoughts were broken by Mikan stirring in her sleep and muttered something.

"Tsubasa-senpai" she said quietly with a giggle making Natsume extremely angry. As he turned around to the door, he heard her say something else. "Thank you Natsume."

He smiled to himself and left her room.

**insaneoneX: so, what did you all think?**

**Natsume: it was stupid**

**Mikan: no it wasn't glare at Natsume it was great smile**

**insaneoneX: Thanks Mikan. inch to Natsume whisper I'm sure you enjoyed it, right?**

**Natsume: blush and look away whatever**

**Mikan: confused **

**insaneoneX: That's all. Please RxR bye!! XD**

**Tsubasa: I'm still alive!!**

**Natsume: For now **


	4. House of Potions

insaneoneX: Hello everyone

**insaneoneX: Hello everyone!! Do you like the story so far?**

**Natsume: No**

**insaneoneX: Natsume, cold as usual but apparently not to our cheery brunette, eh?**

**Natsume: What's that suppose to mean? –glare**

**Mikan: What are you two talking about?**

**insaneoneX: never mind……. Well, let's begin**

Chapter 4: House of Potions

The sun began to rise and the rays of sunshine entered through the window revealing our favorite brunette sleeping on her bed. The rays of sun hit her face as her eyes slowly open. She sits up and looks around taking in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she said trying to shake off the sleepiness from her eyes. "I remember yesterday and walking to the dorms. Hmm…. Let's see, Permy attacked Tsubasa-senpai while he was holding me 'blush' then Natsume held me. 'Blush' Then I fell asleep…. IN HIS ARMS!!" she jumped out of bed. "OMG!! I fell asleep while he was holding me!! What will Tsubasa-senpai think? On no." 

KNOCK

"Mikan-chan" said the person on the other side. "Are you there? It's Nonoko. I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Mikan opened the door revealing a worried Nonoko. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to gather Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon and Tsubasa-senpai to my room in an hour, okay?" said Nonoko in a rush. 

"Okay" replied Mikan with a smile. "Wait, why?"

"I'll explain later. Just hurry." Then Nonoko left for her room.

Mikan stood at her door for awhile trying to figure out what was wrong. "Oh well. Time to get everyone." And ran to her room to change. Since today was a Saturday, they didn't have class so she ran out to find her friends.

"What a great day!!" she said as she raced to Hotaru's lab. "Hotaru!!" she knocked on Hotaru's lab door and it opened as something hit her. She went flying across the hallway. 

"ouch…." Mikan got up and cleaned off her skirt. "Hotaru, what was that?"

**Invention #203****: Baka Door- this invention hits the knocker as hard as his/her stupidity level, causing the knocker to go flying away.**

"err.. Hotaru, who are you talking to?" Mikan said with a sweatdrop.

"No one." Hotaru replied and went back to her room. "So what do you want so early in the morning?" with her usual monotone voice.

"Oh yea." Mikan said with a smile. "Nonoko wants us to meet her in her room in an hour. She says it's important."

"hmm…." Hotaru started to think. "Maybe this will explain all the things that are happening." 

"What's happening?" said Mikan with a confused face. "What's going on, Hotaru?" 

"Never mind." Hotaru turned back to her desk. "I'll be there, now leave."

"Okay.." Mikan said sadly and left. _Now I have to find everyone else_ she thought to herself and ran out of the building.

Outside, she saw Ruka with Yoichi walking along the path.

"Good Morning Ruka-pyon, Yo-chan" Mikan said happily as she skipped to them.

"G-good morning, Mikan" said Ruka with a blush.

"Good morning ugly" said Yoichi.

"That's not nice" she said to Yoichi with a smile. "Ah, Ruka-pyon, Nonoko wants us to go to her room in an hour. She says it's important."

"O-okay." He replied still blushing as Mikan was leaving. "Wait, where are you going?" 

"hmm…." Mikan looked back at Ruka and Yoichi. "I have to find Natsume and Tsubasa-senpai. They're coming to. Bye" and she turned and skipped away.

"Okay" Ruka said quietly to himself, quiet disappointed. He turned with Yoichi and left to the dorms.

As Mikan skipped across the path, she noticed Tsubasa on a bench.

"It's Tsubasa-senpai" she giggled and blushed to herself. "Tsubasa-senpai, Good Morning" she said with a smile and ran over to him.

"Good Morning Mikan" he replied, still thinking about what happened yesterday and laughed nervously. 

She blushed and sat next to him on the bench. "What are you doing?" she said looking up at him with a big smile.

"err… nothing really." He said with a nervous smile. "Why do you ask?" 

"umm….." she thought for awhile trying to remember what she was suppose to do. "Ah, I remember. Nonoko wants us to go to her room, she says it's important."

"okay." He said. "Let's go." And stood up.

"Okay." She said but stopped. "Wait, I have to find Natsume too. But I want to walk with Tsubasa-senpai" and took his hand.

"eheheh," he laughed nervously. 

"I know," she exclaimed. "Let's find Natsume together, okay?" she smiled at Tsubasa while dragging him along.

"S-sure…" he was nervous, thinking about what the little fire boy would do to him if he found them together. But he couldn't resist Mikan's plea and walked with her. "So, do you know where Natsume is?" he said.

Mikan stopped and thought. "I know, how about the Sakura Tree?" and skipped away with Tsubasa.

Little did they know that Natsume was up in a tree near them, watching with jealousy. 

_Why is she with him? Wait, why am I even thinking about this?_ He thought. _Forget it. She's looking for me_ and left to go to the Sakura tree.

Mikan approached the tree while Tsubasa stayed back a little to make sure he doesn't die yet. Natsume was under the tree with a manga book on his face, waiting for the approaching girl.

"Natsume" she said. "Good Morning." She smiled a big smile at him and stood in front of him.

"What do you want, Polka dots?" he said without looking up but watching at the corner of his eye and blushing at her.

"Natsume, You Pervert!!" she screamed. She was angry but calmed down a bit. "I won't get mad at you yet because you carried me to my room." And smiled.

"Whatever" he answered and blushed even more at what she said. "What do you want?"

"Oh yeah." She thought for a little bit.

"Err… weren't we suppose to go to Nonoko's?" Tsubasa said, approaching them.

Natsume shot him a glare and looked back at Mikan who nodded.

"Nonoko said to go to her room because she has something important to tell us" she said and grabbed Natsume's hand, making him stand up and blush. "Let's go" she started dragging Natsume by the hand and head to Tsubasa.

"Time to go Tsubasa-senpai" she said with a giggle as she stood next to him.

Natsume glared at the shadow user as Tsubasa was leading him and Mikan to the dorms.

_This is going to be a long day_ thought Tsubasa.

The group entered Nonoko's room. Inside were Hotaru, Ruka, Yoichi, Anna, Misaki, Sumire, Yuu, Koko, Mochi and Nonoko in another room. They all sat down in the bottle filled room as they waited for Nonoko to come out.

"Good Morning Everyone" Mikan said as she entered, followed by Tsubasa and Natsume.

"Good Morning" everyone replied.

"Good Morning, Natsume-san" Sumire said as she tried to hug Natsume who was dodging her. "Are you okay from carrying that annoying Mikan?" 

Everyone, except Mikan, Hotaru, Tsubasa and Ruka, looked at Natsume with surprise. Even though they all knew Natsume liked Mikan, he never showed it like that. 

"AHAHAHAH" Koko started to laugh and Natsume glared at him thinking, _you tell anyone and you die a horrible, burning death!!_ Koko smiled and zipped his mouth close saying he won't tell anyone.

"What happened?" everyone asked.

Tsubasa was laugh in the corner, Ruka was looking down in disappointment, Natsume was glaring at everyone to shut up and Mikan looked down with a blush.

"Don't worry" everyone turned to see Hotaru talking. "If you want, I can sell you the pictures of them." And whipped out pictures of what happened yesterday making Mikan, Ruka and Natsume blush. Everyone gathered around Hotaru, trying to see the pictures till Natsume lost it and burned the pictures in Hotaru's hands.

"What pictures?" Natsume smirked. Hotaru just starred at him.

"I knew this was going to happen," she sighed and took out more. "Nice try Hyuuga, but I'm one step ahead."

Everyone was watching on the sidelines between the battle between Natsume and Hotaru.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?" shouted Mikan. Everyone starred at her. "Hotaru, how can you do that?" she was about to cry as everyone starred at her, Hotaru and Natsume. Anna and Yuu went to Mikan to comfort her, Natsume looked away and Hotaru looked down.

"It's just business" said Hotaru and put the pictures away. Mikan just glared at her and went to the corner of the room. 

Natsume, noticing this, was about to walk to her but Tsubasa approached her first and making Natsume jealous.

"Don't worry Mikan," said Tsubasa in a soft voice to cheer up Mikan. "It's just Hotaru. She always does this."

"B-but…" Mikan kept sobbing. "She always does that, using me for her own greed." _And I'm so embarrassed because you saw that _she thought.

"Don't worry Mikan," said Misaki as she approached Mikan as well to comfort her. Everyone was quiet.

"Fine…." Sighed Hotaru. "I won't sell them, happy?" 

"Really?" said Mikan.

"Yeah" a small smile appeared on her face. "But you better pay me back for it."

"HOTARU!!" Mikan jumped up and Hotaru allowed her to hug her, just this once. 

_AWWWWW _everyone thought as Natsume calmed down from his jealousy.

Nonoko entered the room. "What did I miss?" she looked around confused as Mikan let go of Hotaru. "Why are there so many people here? I only asked for Yuu, Anna, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai to come?"

"Err…. Well Nonoko.." said Yuu. "Everyone overheard you talking to me and Anna and Sumire wanted to come because it involved Natsume and Ruka. And everyone else came because they thought it would be fun."

"Oh…I see," said Nonoko. "Okay" and walked over to her desk. Everyone watched her walk over and get something.

"So, why are we here?" said Sumire. "And how does this involve Natsume-san and Ruka-san?"

"Well…." Said Nonoko. "Mikan, do you remember when you came over to check on me?"

Mikan nodded.

"And the accident"

Mikan nodded.

"Well…." Nonoko took a deep breath. "When you left, I found one broken bottle under my table."

"Really?' said Mikan. "What was it?"

"Well.. I spent yesterday finding out because it didn't have a label."

"So that's why you weren't at class yesterday" said Anna.

"Yup," Nonoko replied.

"So did you find out what the bottle was?" asked Mikan.

"Well…. You see," Nonoko took another breath and faced them. "It was a sort of love potion."

Everyone just starred at her in silence.

"Wait," said Ruka, breaking the silence. "Aren't you suppose to drink it? If we didn't, then what's the point?"

Everyone looked at Nonoko for an answer.

"Well, this is a love potion I was working on and is still working on," said Nonoko. "It's like perfume, if you smell it; you fall in love with the first person you see. But it's not finished and the smell disappears after a few seconds. So when it fell and broke, it affected the people in the room and not the people who just entered. That means me and Tsubasa-senpai, so it didn't affect us."

"So," said Hotaru. "That means it affected me, Mikan, Nogi and Hyuuga right?"

Everyone starred in silence at Nonoko for an answer.

She nodded.

"So," Mikan said. "It affected us, so that's why I can stop thinking about Tsubasa-senpai" and covered her mouth and blushed.

Tsubasa and Misaki looked at Mikan, who was blushing furiously. Tsubasa blushed and sighed as they found a reasonable explanation to all this. Misaki looked a bit disappointed but shook it off. Natsume was angry, thinking why it couldn't be him who she fell for. Ruka was jealous but happy that it was only a potion that caused all this. Hotaru was silent and looked at the corner of her eye, seeing Ruka and blushed.

_So that was the cause_ Hotaru and Natsume thought.

"So," Yuu looked up. "If they were affected, and Mikan fell for Tsubasa. Then who did Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru fall for?"

Everyone froze and looked at the three in the back. 

"Yeah," said Mikan. "Who did you guys fall for?" 

"Maybe Natsume-san and Ruka-san fell for me?" said Sumire. Everyone sweatdropped.

"They couldn't have because you weren't there," said Koko. Sumire glared at him and Koko moved back behind Mochi's back.

_Maybe I can get some of that potion and use it on Natsume-san and Ruka-san to fall for me_ thought Sumire with an evil look in her eye.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," said Koko to Sumire quietly. "If Natsume found out he would kill you." Sumire glared at him and Koko smiled, returning to Mochi's back.

"So," everyone asked. "Who did you guys falls for?" Although they all had a feeling of whom each of them fell for, except Mikan.

Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru looked at each other and back at the group. They just starred.

"It's none of your business" said Hotaru holding her Baka gun in a ready. Everyone moved back. "That's not important anyway. So, Nonoko, do you have an antidote or of anyway to get rid of it?"

Everyone took back there attention to Nonoko.

"Well," she said. "Like I said, I am still working on it and don't know much about it either. I can try to make an antidote and try it on you guys to see what happens."

Everyone moves back thinking _I don't want to die or be deformed_. 

"Or we can try antidotes and ways to fix it" Nonoko smiled then she took out a bunch of potions and a list of ideas. "Shall we get started?" 

Everyone sweatdropped, _this is going to be a long day_ and started to get to work.

**insaneoneX: Well, that's the end of the House of Potions. You guys know the reason why it's called that right? Well in case you didn't, it's because it's about them in Nonoko's room working with a bunch of potions for a cure. So it's the House of Potions. I was going to put in more about potions but I want to save it for the next chapter. =D RxR and enjoy till next time. **


	5. Patience

insaneoneX: It's chapter 5

**insaneoneX: It's chapter 5!! Wow, I work fast.**

**Natsume: It's because you have no life, duh.**

**insaneoneX: Whatever do you mean Natsume? –Angry**

**Natsume: Go get a better life.**

**insaneoneX: Be careful what you say Natsume or I will ruin yours with Mikan.**

**Mikan: Did someone say my name?**

**insaneoneX: It's nothing. Well, let's begin**

**Natsume: Whatever**

Chapter 5: Patience

It was that start of a long and complicated day as our characters are happily working in Natsume's room to find a cure to the love potion. Unfortunately, one wasn't as happy.

"Why are you idiots in my room?" said Natsume as he was trying to hold back from burning the busy students.

"Because…" Hotaru said bluntly. "Nonoko's room isn't big enough to fit us all, so we have to use your room."

"Yeah, but" Natsume looked like he was going to kill someone. "Why are you all here and what is this stuff?"

In his room were racks of bottles of who knows what, 3 chalkboards with complicated formulas written on them, tables with some scientific equipment, papers and other items scattered on the floor and a bunch of students running around helping Nonoko make her antidote. So basically, it looked like another mad scientist's room but with more people and not as dirty and creepy, but just as messy.

"Sorry Natsume," said Nonoko. "I need this stuff to find a cure but I didn't expect soo many people to come."

"Whatever," said Natsume. "Just make sure you clean this up later." He turned to leave the room when a certain brunette came up next to him.

"Natsume," said Mikan with a confused face close to Natsume's face, making him blush. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay and see what happens?" she gave him a big smile and this made Natsume look away to hide his blush.

"It's too crowded here," he said. "And noisy." 

"Hyuuga," said Hotaru behind him. "We need you here to try out the different antidotes. So stay. Besides, if something happens, I can make some money." She starred at Ruka, Natsume and Mikan with money signs in her eyes. This made everyone sweatdop.

"There is no way I'm going to try those," Natsume replied. "In case you didn't know, I don't want to die like this."

"Don't worry, Natsume," said Mikan with a smile. "We'll be here also to try."

Natsume looked away from Mikan's face trying to not to blush.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll stay, happy Polka Dots? But I won't try anything that looks gross."

"Natsume, YOU PERVERT!!" screamed Mikan. She ran to Ruka and held his arm while she was about to cry. "Ruka-pyon, Natsume is so mean." She had teary eyes with a cute face making Ruka blush furiously and Natsume jealous.

_I shouldn't get mad a Ruka _Natsume thought, _he didn't do anything and I know he also likes Mikan. But thanks to that stupid potion, I can't help myself._

"Don't worry, Mikan," said Ruka. "I'm sure Natsume didn't mean it." He smiled at Mikan who was still on his arm.

"Okay, Ruka-pyon," she smiled at Ruka. "You're so nice Ruka-pyon." This made Ruka even redder and Natsume angry.

"Is it me, or is it getting hotter?" said Ruka looking around till he saw Natsume angry. _Natsume's angry, I know he likes Mikan naturally but this potion is getting him even more serious _Ruka sighed. _What do I do?_

_I'm going to be rich _thought Hotaru. _Keep it up Mikan and I'll remove part of your debt._ She smirked at the scene.

Behind her, watching was Koko and Sumire, who was apparently angry at the scene.

"How dare you, Mikan," Sumire was getting angrier. "How dare you hug Ruka-san like that, you will regret it. Natsume-san and Ruka-san belong to me." She was about to walk in on them when Koko threw a book at her, a big one, and was knocked out.

"Sorry, Sumire," said Koko. "I can't let you get in between or Imai-san will hurt me." He looked at Hotaru at the corner of his eye and saw Hotaru show a thumbs-up in approval. _Besides, reading there minds right now is so interesting._

"Koko," said Anna. "Can you get me a big, red book?"

"Sure," said Koko, looking around. _Wait, that sounds familiar._ He looked at Sumire and saw the big book he threw at her. _Oh yeah_, he picked up the book and gave it to Anna.

As Natsume was getting jealous of Ruka, Tsubasa entered the room with Misaki.

"Woah," said Tsubasa. "Nice room you got here, Natsume." He was starring at the big room with Misaki, now filled with Nonoko's things.

"Hey everyone," said Tsubasa. Then Mikan let go of Ruka's hand, making him a little disappointed and ran to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-senpai," she said joyfully. "I missed you soo much." She hugged him as he picked her up and Misaki giggled. Misaki left the group alone and went to Nonoko.

"I got the things you wanted," Misaki said. In her hand was a box, inside were bottles in all kinds of colors and shades, bags filled with different types of herbs and a few empty glass bottles.

"Thanks, Misaki-senpai," said Nonoko, looking up from what she was doing.

Back to the "love" group, Tsubasa was still holding Mikan while trying to ignore the death glares, he was being given. Natsume was angrier than ever, Ruka was angry and little disappointed while Hotaru was watching with Koko.

_Damn,_ thought Natsume. _I don't really mind Mikan being with Ruka but that damn Andou. _He was angry alright, daggering Tsubasa death glares as he watched Mikan smile and blush in his arms.

"Err… Mikan," said Tsubasa. 

"Hmm…." Mikan looked up to Tsubasa's face.

"You know the only reason you like me is because of a love potion, right?" said Tsubasa nervously, hoping it will calm the two boys who wish him to be buried 5 feet under.

"I know, but I still love you," Mikan said and gave him a big hug, making the boys even angrier.

"But…." Said Tsubasa but was cut off by Hotaru, pointing her Baka gun at him.

"Love potion or not," said Hotaru. "Make Mikan sad and you will regret it dearly." Hotaru was eyeing Tsubasa with her emotionless face aiming her Baka gun at him and then at the other boys. "You two as well, do anything to hurt her and you will feel my wrath." 

"Hotaru," said Mikan happily. "You really do care." She jumped off Tsubasa and ran to hug Hotaru but….

BakaBaka

"Don't get the wrong idea," said Hotaru. "If you're sad, then I won't get pictures I want." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh, Tsubasa," Misaki was patting Tsubasa on the back. "Just take care of her till the effects wear off or until we get an antidote. Okay? But remember, if you hurt her, you're not going to just Hotaru's wrath, you'll get mine, the SA class' and the two angry boys' wrath." She then smiled making Tsubasa depressed.

"Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan was tugging on his shirt. "Don't worry, I still love you." She gave him a big smile.

_AWWWWW_ everyone thought, except Natsume and Ruka who were giving murderous auras making everyone inch back.

"Okay then," said Nonoko, finally looking up. "Now that everything's here and set, I'm going to need time to think things over."

"What?" said Natsume. "What do you mean 'time'?"

"Well," Nonoko said nervously, not wanting Natsume to be mad at her. "It took a while to settle everything in here, so I didn't have time to draw up plans. I'm sorry." 

"Its okay, Nonoko," said Mikan. "Take all the time you need. Natsume, you need to learn to have some patience."

"Look who's talking," said Natsume. "You're usually the impatient one."

Mikan glared at Natsume. "Well at least I know when to be patient." 

"I'm sure," said Natsume quietly to himself.

"Thanks Mikan," said Nonoko.

"Wait," everyone starred at Natsume. "This is my room, so where am I going to stay?"

"Stay in somebody else's room, Natsume," said Mikan with a pout. This made Natsume look away and blush.

"Like whose, yours?" then Natsume stopped and turned to hide his blush as he realized what he just said. Everyone froze, _Did Natsume just say that?_

"No way," said Mikan. "There is no way I would let a pervert like you in my room." Mikan was embarrassed at what Natsume just said and blushed a little, though her remark did hurt Natsume a bit.

"Err….," said Ruka. "Why don't you just stay with me, Natsume?" 

"Whatever," Natsume was about to leave the room when he heard Mikan talk to Nonoko.

"How much time do you need, Nonoko?" said Mikan. 

"I don't know," replied Nonoko. "I know the effects of the potion should wear off by my research, but I don't know when. Maybe weeks, months, even years. But I know it should take me at least a week to find some kind of cure. So I will work with Anna and Yuu on the cure. Everyone else will watch you guys in case you get in trouble and give me information on each of your behaviors. While you, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka just go on with your daily lives. Okay?"

"Okay," said Mikan. "Then I should do something today." Mikan thought for a minute. "I know." She ran to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-senpai," she looked up at him with a cute smile. "Will you go to Central Town with me?"

"S-sure," said Tsubasa nervously as he noticed the two boys glaring at him. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Natsume," she said with a smile. "Do you want to come too?"

"S-sure," said Ruka happily because Mikan invited him.

"Maybe," Hotaru said. "Since Nogi is going and most likely Hyuuga's going, this will give me the chance to get more pictures." She had big money signs in her eyes and a camera in hand, waiting, making everyone sweatdrop.

Natsume glared at Tsubasa, and then looked at Mikan smiling at him. "Whatever," he said.

"Yay!!" said Mikan. "Let's go" and ran out the door, dragging the nervous Tsubasa, followed by Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume. 

**insaneoneX: Well, what did you guys think? **

**Natsume: It was stupid as usual**

**insaneoneX: Now that's cold /**

**Mikan: Ignore him, I thought it was great and now I get the chance to spend time with Tsubasa-senpai.**

**Natsume: -Burns Mikan's hair-**

**Mikan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**insaneoneX: Err… see you all next time –sweatdrop- RxR bye.**


	6. Start of 'The Attention Game'

insaneoneX: It's chapter 6

**insaneoneX: It's chapter 6. YAY!! I didn't think I would make this story this long. But I'm so proud that I update pretty soon.**

**Mikan: Congratulations!!**

**Natsume: Oi, don't congratulate a person with no life.**

**Mikan: that's mean, Natsume –pouts**

**insaneoneX: Now, now, don't fight. And Natsume, since I'm the writer, I can decided who you-know-who will end up in the end. Hehe.**

**Natsume: -Glare**

**Mikan: Huh? Well, let's begin.**

Chapter 6: Start of 'The Attention Game'

Location: Central Town

It was Saturday afternoon, as Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka and Tsubasa were on the bus to Central Town. They sat in the back, which had 5 seats; it was Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, Mikan and Natsume. Natsume was reading a manga but was glaring at Tsubasa at the corner of his eye, Mikan as hugging Tsubasa's arm happily, Tsubasa was watching Natsume and Ruka in case they did something to him, Ruka was petting his pet bunny nervously while watching Tsubasa, and Hotaru was watching this all with a camera at hand. The bus finally came to a stop and they all got off. Tsubasa made a great sigh of relieve because he was able to live through the bus ride.

"Tsubasa-senpai," said Mikan, breaking Tsubasa of his thoughts of death by Natsume or Ruka. "Will you come with me to buy Howalon?"

"Sure, Mikan," Tsubasa answered while he was watching the jealous boys behind him.

"Yay!!" Mikan jumped up and pulled Tsubasa away. Just as Natsume and Ruka were about to go after them, Hotaru stopped them.

"Hyuuga, Nogi," said Hotaru. "You guys are in love with Mikan because of the love potion, right?"

"How did you know, Imai-san?" said Ruka.

"Hn," said Natsume with a bored face but was really curious with what Hotaru was going to say.

"I know you two like Mikan without the potion anyway," said Hotaru.

Ruka turned bright red and Natsume hid his blush with his messy bangs.

"I never said I like her," said Natsume in a threatening voice. "With or without the potion."

"Really?" said Hotaru. "Then how do you explain these?" She went into her pocket and took out pictures of Natsume watching Mikan, blushing at her and getting jealous. A small grin appeared on her face.

"Hey," yelled Natsume. "When did you get those?"

"Well, while you were too busy watching your beloved, I was taking pictures. Including you Nogi." Takes out pictures if him with animals and his reactions near Mikan.

"Imai-san," Ruka was trying to take the pictures from him.

"Hear my offer," said Hotaru. "Or I'll sell these pictures."

"Fine," said Ruka.

"Hn," said Natsume.

"Well," said Hotaru. "We all know Mikan likes Tsubasa but not in a love-way, this is only because of the potion. So Nonoko told me that maybe one way to cure it is if she falls for someone she really loves or someone she really loves confesses their feelings to her. This might snap her out of the potions effects."

"But Imai-san," said Ruka. "How can we make her fall in love with someone if she's in love with Tsubasa-senpai? Who do you think will confess to her? And what if someone confesses and it doesn't work because if the potion?"

BAKA

"You're annoying, Nogi," Hotaru put away the Baka gun she used to hit Ruka. "That's why we're going to play a game:

**The Attention Game:**** The players have to get the target's attention away from the one he/she loves and make him/her fall for you. Or you can confess your feelings for him/her.** **Time Limit: the end of the week.**

"Can you guys do that?" said Hotaru.

The two boys thought about it carefully. They looked at Hotaru, then at each other.

"There's a prize," Hotaru took out more pictures. "If you can manage to make her fall for you, then I'll give you these." They were pictures of Mikan when she was young and pictures of when she looked really cute (use your imaginations). Seeing these made the two boys blush but Hotaru took them back. "Do we have a deal?"

"O-okay," said Ruka. "I can try until the end of the week. What about you Natsume?"

"You can do it Ruka," said Natsume. "I have no interest in her. Like I said, I don't like her and besides, she likes you Ruka, not me."

"You don't know that Hyuuga," Natsume turned to Hotaru.

"What are you talking about? She hates me," said Natsume.

"Like I said Hyuuga, we don't know that. If you confess to her, she might only reject you because of the effects of the Love potion, so you don't know that."

"And how do you know if she likes me? Hmm?"

"Well," Hotaru said in a matter-of-fact-tone. "Have you noticed that despite the fact that you made fun of her or 'perverted' her, as Mikan would put it, she still tries to get close to you? Like I said, we don't know for sure, but as her best friend, I know these things."

"Whatever," Natsume answered and walked down the street that Mikan and Tsubasa went down. Ruka followed him down, leaving Hotaru by herself.

"The game begins," said Hotaru with a small smile and follows. _I'll make o fortune._

Back to Mikan, she was on line with Tsubasa to get Howalon. There she spots Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru walking towards them.

"Look, look, Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan said while waving her hand to them. "There here."

Tsubasa watched the group come over to them and saw Natsume glaring at him.

"Ne,ne," said Mikan. "What took you guys so long?" she had a confused face on making Natsume and Ruka blush.

"We were looking at something," answered Hotaru, watching the two boys' actions. "Did you buy your howalons yet?"

"Not yet," said Mikan sadly. "And I don't think I have enough money with me because we left so suddenly."

"Don't worry, Mikan," said Tsubasa. "Why don't I buy you today?" Tsubasa smiled at Mikan, while taking out his wallet.

"Really Tsubasa-senpai?" said Mikan with a smile and a small blush. "Thank you." She then hugged Tsubasa, making Natsume and Ruka jealous.

"Sure," said Tsubasa. He was trying to find his wallet but couldn't. "Strange, I thought I had my wallet." Tsubasa searched his pockets but couldn't find it. "Maybe I left it in my room." Mikan was sad and Tsubasa was confused but little do they know that Hotaru was the one who took his wallet.

_This'll add to the excitement _thought Hotaru, while holding Tsubasa's wallet so only Ruka and Natsume can see it. _I'll put it in his room later but for now, this'll give the boys a chance to do something._

Natsume and Ruka looked at Hotaru, then at each other and sighed.

Ruka was about to tell Mikan that he will buy it for her but Natsume walked up to the counter and bought a big box of howalon.

"Here," said Natsume, not looking at Mikan. "Take it and don't complain."

Mikan starred at Natsume and smiled. "Thank You, Natsume." Natsume blushed and turned around. Ruka was a bit jealous, Hotaru was emotionless as ever and Tsubasa was relieved because he didn't want Natsume to kill him or disappoint Mikan.

"Whatever, Polka dots or should I say flowers." Natsume smirked.

"NATSUME, YOU PERVERT," Mikan screamed and ran to Tsubasa, much to Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru's displeasure. "Tsubasa-senpai –sob- Natsume is –sob- being a pervert –sob-"

"Its okay, Mikan," and picked her up. "It's okay," he said nervously for he felt death glares being stabbed into his back.

While Tsubasa was handling Mikan, Hotaru went up to Natsume and Ruka.

"You deserved that," said Hotaru, bluntly and walked over to Mikan.

"Whatever," said Natsume and glared at Tsubasa.

"Natsume," said Ruka. "Why did you do that?" Ruka curiously looked at Natsume.

"What are you talking about?" said Natsume.

"I mean, buy something nice for Mikan then make fun of her."

"That's because, well, she was being annoying and I wanted her to be quiet." Natsume lied.

"Well, if you wanted her to be quiet, then she wouldn't have shouted and run to Tsubasa-senpai if you didn't say that." Ruka obviously knew Natsume was lying and that he had feelings for Mikan, in his own way of course.

"Whatever," and Natsume walked away to a book store.

Ruka went to where Mikan was.

"Nogi," said Hotaru. "Where's Hyuuga?" Hotaru looked around to see if the fire-caster was around and Mikan looked around to.

"Well," said Ruka. "He went to buy some new manga, that's all."

"Hmph," said Mikan with a pout. "Good riddance" and turned to Ruka. "Why is Natsume so mean? He's nice for one minute then turns mean the next, I don't get him."

"Well," Ruka thought for a minute. "That's just how he is."

"Ahh," said Tsubasa and everyone turned to him. "Sorry Mikan, but I have to go."

"Why?" said Mikan.

"Well, the Autumn Moon Festival is coming up and I promised Misaki that I would help out. I'll see you later and make sure you buy some nice clothes, okay? Bye." Tsubasa left, leaving the three kids behind.

"What festival?" said Mikan, looking at Hotaru and Ruka.

"It's a festival," said Hotaru. "Its 5 days long; on the first two days is when each class does a café, the third day is when each class does a play, the fourth day is when each Type class does stalls for games or sells things, and the last day is the dance."

"Really?" Mikan had stars in her eyes. "It sounds soo cool. I can't wait and we do the first three days with our class, which means I'll be with everyone."

"I guess," said Hotaru. "Let's go"

"Go where?" said Mikan and Ruka.

"Well, it is a festival," said Hotaru. "We need to pick out some clothes."

"But I don't have any money right now," said Mikan.

"I can buy you clothes," said Ruka.

"Really?" said Mikan. "Thank you Ruka-pyon and I'll pay you back soon" she hugged Ruka's arm and made Ruka blush furiously. "Let's go" and three went through Central Town.

Meanwhile, Natsume was in the trees, watching them from above.

_Oh yeah,_ he thought. _There's that stupid festival, I wonder who Polka Dots is going with. Most likely with Ruka, wait, why am I thinking about this? Damn potion, or is it that I really like her. No way, there is no way I like her, it's because of that damn potion._

_Come on, denial much. We all know that even without the potion, you like her._

_Who said that?_

_Your conscience_

_Huh? Whatever, say that again and I'll kill you._

_If you kill me, then you kill yourself (=P)_

_Just shut up and leave me alone._

While Natsume was busy fighting with his inner self and following Mikan's group, there was another group following. It was Tsubasa, Misaki, Yoichi, Sumire, Mochu, Kitsuneme, and Koko hiding a few feet away from them.

"Damn, that Mikan," said Sumire angrily. "How dare she take advantage of Ruka-san like that?" She was about to jump out and attack Mikan but Kitsuneme and Koko kept her back.

"Shh," said Tsubasa. "Don't interfere with them." Tsubasa was sitting on a bench with Misaki watching Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka.

"Yeah," said Misaki. "We're only suppose to watch them and see their behaviors."

"I know," said Sumire. "But she is getting to close to my Ruka-san and Natsume-san, by the way, where did he go?"

"Probably watching from afar," said Tsubasa.

"So now she has Natsume-san in her little trap," Sumire got angrier but was silenced by Yoichi.

"Quiet ugly, don't take about onii-chan and onee-chan like that," said Yoichi, while watching.

"Besides Sumire," said Koko while holding her back. "If we interfere, Imai-san will get mad at us."

"Yeah," said Kitsuneme. "I don't want Imai-san to attack us" and everyone shivered.

"And it is her idea to get one of the boys, most likely Natsume, with Mikan," said Mochu.

"That Imai," said Sumire. "She should try to get me with one of them, not her. I'm the most likely candidate."

"Quiet ugly," said Yoichi. "There is no way I'm letting onii-chan with a hag like you. Besides, if onii-chan gets with someone, she can be like my mommy, and I don't want someone like you to be my mommy." He glared at Sumire, making her inch back and making everyone sweatdrop. "Plus, the dark-haired girl said I would get something if I get onii-chan and onee-chan together."

Everyone laughed nervously, _leave it her to get Yoichi in to something like this_.

"Well," said Tsubasa. "Let's just wait for Hotaru's orders, okay?"

They all nodded and followed the group around.

**insaneoneX: That's the end of chapter 6!! Well, I'm going to have to slow down on the updates because my break is going to end soon, so I might now be able to update as often like the past few days, but I will find time. –Look, I'm on fire- err, never mind. Hope you like the story so far, I didn't think I was going to make the story soo long but o well. RxR and tell me if you have any ideas, something you would like to see or if I should make it long or cut it up a bit. Bye!!**


	7. The Attention Game' in the Cafe Part 1

insaneoneX: Chapter 7 is here, 7 chapters in 7 days

**insaneoneX: Chapter 7 is here, 7 chapters in 7 days. I'm so proud but I am going to have to update less often because my vacation is ending and I have to go back to school T.T. Well, here we go.**

Chapter 7: 'The Attention Game' in the Café Part 1

It was Monday morning, and Mikan was running to class late as usual.

"-Huff- I'm going to be –huff- late," she kept running down the hallway to her class. "We're going to –huff- talk about the –huff- festival today. I –huff- can't be late –huff-."

She was about to turn when…

CRASH

"Ouch….," she fell backwards from hitting something.

"Oi," Mikan looked up to see crimson eyes. Then she realized she bumped in to Natsume again. "Watch where you're going Polka Dots."

"NATSUME, YOU PERVERT," Mikan screamed. "Can you stop looking at my underwear? Great, now I'm going to be late." She got up and dusted off her skirt.

"Why would I look at you're underwear," he smirked. "You're the one who shows it to me."

Mikan was angry but soon realized she was going to be late and glared at Natsume and soon headed to the classroom.

"Good Morning, everyone," she entered the classroom with a big smile.

"Good Morning, Mikan" everyone answered back to her. She saw Hotaru sitting at her seat and jumped to hug her.

"HOTARU!!" Mikan was about to hug her but…..

BAKABAKA

"Ouch….," Mikan was on the floor in the back, trying to get up.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" said Yuu, while trying to get Mikan up.

"I'm fine, thank you," she smiled a big smile at Yuu and he started blushing.

Then Natsume and Ruka walked in to the room. The first thing they saw was Mikan on the floor and being helped by Yuu.

"Good Morning Ruka-pyon," she said to Ruka while being helped up by Yuu. "Good Morning Natsume." She gave them a big smile and Ruka blushed.

"Good Morning, Mikan," said Ruka while Natsume just walked to his seat.

"Thank you again, Yuu," said Mikan and hugged Yuu's arm, causing Yuu to blush, and Ruka and Natsume to get angry.

"N-no problem, Mikan," he said nervously because he felt the glares being thrown at his back.

"Yuu," said Mikan. "Where's Nonoko?"

"She should be coming now," then the door opened revealing Nonoko.

"Good Morning, Nonoko," said Mikan.

"Good Morning, Mikan," replied Nonoko.

"How is the antidote coming?" said Mikan.

"I think is should be done by Friday," said Nonoko.

"Okay."

Then Narumi entered to room with a big smile and surprisingly, wearing normal clothing.

"Good Morning, Everyone," he said. Everyone looked up and gasped. Their teacher is actually wearing normal clothing. Even Hotaru had to admit thins was new and just starred.

"What's wrong everyone?" he said. "You don't like it? Okay." He left the room and came back in wearing a pink shirt, a red frilly blouse and something like a long red skirt that reached his feet. "Do you like it now?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well," he continued. "You all know about the Autumn Festival this week and we are starting the first two days in a café. So, first we have to choose a theme, any suggestions?"

Mostly, everyone raised their hands.

"How about a pirate theme?"

"Let's do a beach theme?"

"No, let's do a game theme."

"It's going to be a love theme," everyone stared at who said it and saw it was Sumire. "You know, have hearts and couples come. Like how me and Natsume-san or Ruka-san should come with me."

"NO WAY!!" everyone screamed, making Sumire angry.

"How about we do a café with different themes?" everyone saw that Mikan said this.

"Interesting, please explain Mikan?" said Narumi.

"Well, we have different rooms with different themes and different people with different costumes. Then we let the customer to choose which room they want to go in."

"That's a great idea," said Narumi. "Let's call it Café Alice because of everyone's different Alice. Well to get things started, today, you will work on making the café then tomorrow it will actually open, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"After lunch, we will give out your costumes, okay? Bye" and Narumi left the room.

Everyone started to get up and talk to people.

"I can't wait to get started," Mikan said with her friends. During the morning, everyone was working on building the café. Each room was different, one had a beach theme, another had a love theme (Sumire's idea) and others had different things.

Outside, there was Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, and Anna on a table eating lunch.

"Wow,' said Mikan. "Can you believe how fast we worked?"

"I'm sure we'll be done in no time," said Anna.

Then came out Ruka, Koko, Yuu and Mochu from the building and headed towards the girls.

"Do you guys want to have lunch with us?" said Nonoko.

"Sure," said Yuu.

"Ruka-pyon," said Mikan. Ruka turned to see the young brunette next to him and blushed. "Where's Natsume? He didn't help at all." She pouted, making Ruka blush even more.

"Well," said Ruka. "Natsume doesn't really do things like this, so he's probably sleeping somewhere."

"That's not fair," said Mikan and walked away.

"Mikan," said Anna. "Where are you going?"

"Narumi-sensei told me to go get something," said Mikan. "I'll be right back" and smiled at them.

Mikan went into a storage room and picked up a big box. She went out of the room and tried to hold the box but was about to lose her balance. She was about to fall and closed her eyes to feel the impact but instead felt something warm. She opened her eyes slowly to see that Natsume was holding her up.

"Natsume," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business," said Natsume without looking at her.

"Hmph," Mikan pouted but soon smiled. "Well, thanks for helping me." She gave Natsume a big smile which made Natsume blush.

"What are you doing here anyway, little girl," Natsume looked away trying to hide his blush.

"I'm not 'little girl'," she was angry. "I have a name, its MIKAN. Try to use your brain to remember at least that."

"Whatever," he said. "Just answer the question."

"Hmph, Narumi-sensei wanted me to get something from the storage room for the café." She pointed at the big box on the floor and tried to hold it again. She almost lost her balance again but was caught by Natsume.

"Can't even pick up a box, little girl?" Natsume smirked.

"What do you care?" said Mikan angrily.

Mikan was about to scream but stopped because she saw Tsubasa near them.

"Tsubasa-senpai," she said, completely ignoring the fact that she was mad at Natsume.

"Hey, Mikan," said Tsubasa but noticed Natsume next to her. "What are you two doing?" _Having a lover's quarrel_ he thought.

Natsume was angry that Tsubasa was here, interfering with his time with Mikan. **(A/n: I don't get how he is having a good time with an angry Mikan. But hey, at least he's spending time with her). **

"I have to bring this box to Narumi-sensei," said Mikan. "But it's too heavy and Natsume's being mean to me."

"Err…," Tsubasa thought. _–sigh- he's still a child._ "How about I help you Mikan?"

"Really?" Mikan was happy that her so-called crush was helping her and she blushed. "Thank you, Tsubasa-senpai."

"It's no problem," Tsubasa picked up the box and walked down the halls with Natsume following behind.

_Damn, that Andou,_ Natsume thought. _Tch, he comes at the worst times, I was going to help Mikan. I'll kill him someday._ He was giving Tsubasa death glares that Tsubasa felt, making him a bit uneasy.

Mikan was walking with Tsubasa happily and came to the building where the café was being built.

"Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan said. "What is your class doing for the festival?"

"If you want to," he said. "After class, I'll show you."

"Really?" Mikan was excited. "I'll come."

"Okay then," but Tsubasa was still uneasy because of Natsume, who didn't trust Mikan alone with Mikan.

"Ne," said Mikan. "Natsume, do you want to come?" Tsubasa was getting nervous.

_I might die today,_ he thought.

Natsume thought about it. _Hmm, should I go with them? I want to be with Mikan, wait, did I just think that? Forget it. I just know that I can't leave them alone._ So he answered the only way he knew how to answer.

"Hn," was his answer.

"I'll take that as a yes," she giggled. _Wait, _she thought. _Why did I just invite Natsume? Without him, I could be with Tsubasa-senpai because I love him due to the potion but something told me to ask him. What's happening?"_

As Mikan was thinking these thoughts, they arrived to there destination. Their café took up the whole floor; each room had differentthemes and people working inside them. Then they saw Narumi in one of them, it was Sumire's love room.

"Natsume-san," said Sumire as she saw Natsume enter with Mikan and Tsubasa. "Did you come to check on me?" She was about to jump and hug Natsume but Natsume moved, causing her to hit the wall. Everyone there sweatdropped.

"Narumi-sensei," said Mikan. "We brought the things you asked for."

"Thank you, Mikan," said Narumi, who was surprisingly wearing normal clothes again. "Class is about to start, so we will choose our costumes, okay?"

"Okay," said Mikan. "Bye Tsubasa-senpai, and thank you for helping me" she gave Tsubasa a hug, making Natsume jealous but Mikan took his hand. "Let's go Natsume" and pulled out a blushing Natsume.

In the classroom, everyone was seated as Narumi walked to the front with a box filled with costumes.

"Okay everyone," said Narumi. "When I call your name, come up to get your costume." Narumi began calling the names of everyone. "Shoda Sumire."

Sumire walked up and collected her costume to reveal a brown dress with laces and frills and an apron. It came with brown boots and dog ears. _It's a dog_, everyone thought and laughed because they remembered that Sumire's Alice was a cat-dog Alice.

Yuu got a magician's costume.

Ruka got a white and light pink checkered shirt and shorts with bunny ears **(A/n: like the one in the festival)**.

The room went silent as Natsume walked up to get his costume. He went back to his seat without even looking at it.

"Natsume," said Mikan. "Can I see your costume?" she had a big smile that Natsume couldn't resist.

"Hn," was all he said from under his manga that he used to hide his blush and Mikan saw his costume. It was a black shirt and black pants with cat ears, fake whiskers, black boots, black, fuzzy gloves and a black tail.

"KYAAAA!" the fan girls screamed. "It's sooo cute!!"

Mikan kept giggling and kept saying how cute it would look on him.

Hotaru got a koala costume. It had a gray shirt and skirt with gray, fuzzy boots, koala ears and a black nose.

"Hotaru," said Mikan. "That costume is sooo cute."

Nonoko got a lab coat with goggles, gloves and boots. It was a mad scientist's costume **(A/n: What a coincidence). **Anna got a chef costume with the hat and chef uniform. Everyone else got other weird costumes like fish, trees and other random things.

Mikan got called and she went up as everyone watched her. She saw that her costume was a black dress and black boots with black cat ears, fake whiskers, black, fuzzy gloves, and a black tail. Yes, it was another black cat costume but a girl's version.

"Lucky Mikan," said Narumi. "She got the girl's black cat costume."

"EHHHHH!!" all the fan-girls screamed. "How come she gets the same costume as Natsume? It's not fair."

"Looks like we got the same costume," Natsume smirked.

"What do you know?" she smiled at him and made him blush.

Ruka felt a little jealous but quickly shook it off as Hotaru approached him.

"Jealous?" said Hotaru.

"A little," said Ruka.

CLICK

"Huh?" Ruka looked at Hotaru.

"I can get pictures of you in your costume but when you're jealous like that I can't get good pictures," she said holding her camera. "I won't make a lot of money. I guess I'll have to settle with these" she took out pictures of him sleeping and hugging a rabbit doll in a cute position.

"Imai-san!!" and Ruka chased Hotaru on her duck scooter.

"Okay everyone," said Narumi, breaking everyone of there thoughts and actions. "Now that you got your costumes and positions, time to go back to work. Bye."

And thus the first day of the festival begins with the score Ruka-2 and Natsume-2 ½(?)

**insaneoneX: finally finished. It took me awhile to figure out what to write but I did it, I think. If it's not very good, I'm sorry because I have school tomorrow now that my breaks over and I had to do last minute school things to prepare. So I couldn't think properly so RxR. Bye.**


	8. The Attention Game' in the Cafe Part 2

insaneoneX: Wow, it's been awhile since I've updated, huh

**insaneoneX:** **Wow, it's been awhile since I've updated, huh. Well, since school started again, I've been busier than ever with all the work. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good because my mind is on the buzz about school. Here we go:**

Chapter 8: 'The Attention Game' in the Café Part 2

It was a sunny morning, as the clock stuck noon. Our young brunette was in here room, preparing for the festival. The festival introduction just ended, with the principal and the representatives making there speeches to the students and reminding them important people were here to visit. She got on her black cat costume and soon was out the door to Hotaru's room.

"Hotaru," Mikan said as she opened the door to her best friend's room. "Are you ready yet?"

Inside, she saw Hotaru dressed up in her koala costume. Surprisingly, she didn't really look like a koala but she had those lazy, emotionless eyes that resembled a koala, sort of.

"Hotaru, you look so cute," said Mikan, when she saw Hotaru.

"Hurry up or we'll be late," Hotaru responded as she picked up her inventions for the café.

They left the dorms to meet up with Nonoko and Anna at the front doors.

"Hey Nonoko, Anna," said Mikan, as she ran to them.

"Hey Mikan," they both responded at the same time. "You look so cute."

"I can't wait," said Mikan as they all walked to the area where the café was being held. "So where are we working at again?"

"Can't you remember anything?" said Hotaru. "You work at the moonlight cafe, I work in the forest café, Anna is in the kitchen and Nonoko is in the lab."

"Okay," Mikan smiled. "I can't wait because I could show Tsubasa-senpai my costume. Do you think he will like it?"

"Of course," said Anna.

"Besides," said Nonoko. "I think any guy would fall for you if you look like that."

Mikan blushed at the statement. "I-I don't look that good," said Mikan.

"No," said Nonoko and Anna. "You look amazing." There eyes sparked as they looked at Mikan in her black cat costume. "Especially since you will have Natsume with you, so don't worry."

Mikan blushed a little as they slowly reached there destination. At the entrance, they saw Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Mochu, Yoichi, Sumire, Tsubasa and Misaki waiting in their costumes, except Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Hello everyone," said Mikan as they approached the group.

"Hey Mikan," they all said. Natsume and Ruka blushed as they saw Mikan in her costume.

"Hello, Tsubasa-senpai," said Mikan, a little nervous. "D-do you like my costume?" she spun around, showing off her whole costume. This made the two boys blush again but they also felt jealousy because Mikan was with Tsubasa and not them.

"It looks great Mikan," Tsubasa said, as he felt more death glares at his back.

Mikan gave a big smile at Tsubasa's compliment and looked at everyone else.

"All your costumes look so cute," she said as she looked over everyone's costume. She then walked over to Natsume and Ruka and giggled. "I really like your costumes," she said to the two boys, who slowly felt a blush creep up their faces.

"T-Thanks, Mikan," Ruka said as the blush was creeping up his face slowly. "I like your costume too."

"Hn," was all Natsume said and turned away to cover his blush.

Hotaru was next to Mikan and looked at Ruka. She had a small blush and smile but was unnoticeable to others.

_Nogi looks pretty good in that outfit_ she thought. _I can make a lot of money if I take a picture and it will go well with my collection._ "Nogi, say cheese."

Ruka turned to face Hotaru, then….

CLICK

"IMAI-SAN!" said Ruka and started to chase Hotaru for the picture she took of him.

Everyone watched this and sweatdropped.

"Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai," said Mikan. "Are you staying for the café?"

"Yup," said Misaki.

"We have nothing to do right now," said Tsubasa. "So we thought we would check out our favorite kohai's café."

Mikan looked down with a blush at Tsubasa's remark and this caused Natsume to grow in anger. Everyone watched intently at the groups actions, wondering what will the rest of today be like. Ruka watched this as well as he stopped chasing Hotaru and he felt a pain of jealousy.

"If you keep that attitude up Nogi," said Hotaru behind him. "You'll lose the game."

"I know that," Ruka responded and ran over to Mikan and Natsume.

"I know you won't win, Nogi," said Hotaru, quietly to herself so no one would hear her. "If only you knew," she smiled sadly to herself and walked over to the group.

"Come on everyone," said Mikan with a big smile. "Let's go and get started. Come on Natsume, we're working in the same room, so let's go." She grabbed Natsume's arm and dragged him in with everyone following.

"Let's go Nogi," said Hotaru. "We're in the same room too." She then grabbed his arm and pulled him in with a small blush on her face.

Everyone followed the two pairs and entered the building.

As they entered the floor that the café was on, they saw all the different rooms. There was Sumire's love room; it was all red with white chairs and red table clothes. There were red, white and pink streamers on the ceiling and hearts everywhere.

"This is my stop," Sumire said. "Natsume-san, Ruka-san, come stop by and we could have a date together, okay?" and tried to kiss them goodbye but was pushed away by everyone else. Natsume and Ruka had shivers down their backs about the thought of having a date with Sumire. **(A/n: Scary)**

"Tsubasa-senpai," said Mikan, breaking away their thoughts. "When I'm done, could we go to a café together?" Mikan was looking down with a blush.

"Sure Mikan," Tsubasa blurted out as Misaki elbowed him in the back.

"Really?" Mikan smiled as Natsume death glared Tsubasa and Ruka looked down in disappointment because they both wanted to spend time with Mikan.

"You guys better hurry up," said Hotaru quietly to them. "It only just started and you guys are losing."

"We know," said Ruka.

Natsume was frustrated. "Come on Polka Dots," said Natsume. "We have to go to our spots." Natsume grabbed Mikan's arm and dragged her away to their room. Everyone followed the pair to the moonlight café. It was a dark room with a night sky, used with illusions, and the moon and stars used for their light source. This room is like a perfect date room, with candlelight and had a lover's atmosphere. Everyone was in aw as they saw the room and thought their black cat costumes were perfect for this.

"Time to get to work, Polka, "said Natsume as he sat down in the corner on a crate.

"Natsume, you Pervert, "exclaimed Mikan. Mikan was angry at the fact 1) Natsume saw her underwear and 2) he's not doing anything. "Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan ran crying to Tsubasa and held his waist, as Natsume noticed. "Natsume is being a pervert and isn't helping out." She continued to hold on to Tsubasa's waist as the temperature of the room continued to rise.

"Err…" Tsubasa was nervous and sweating with everyone else. "How about we help you then? Since Natsume isn't going to."

Mikan looked up and smiled. "Really?"

"Why not?" said Misaki. "We have nothing better to do." She headed out of the room to find some costumes.

"Thank you," said Mikan and gestured Tsubasa to move his face towards hers. Mikan then gave Tsubasa a kiss on the cheek. Tsubasa blushed a little, Natsume and Ruka were jealous, Hotaru was….. being Hotaru, and everyone else just starred.

"Come on," Hotaru pushed everyone out of the room and into their rightful areas. Then Hotaru brought Ruka to their room. It was a big room with a forest background with animal noises and everyone in there was dressed in animal costumes. "Let's get to work, and don't worry about Mikan," Hotaru told Ruka and gave him a small smile. Ruka blushed at her smile and was stunned in place for a few minutes before snapping out of it by temperature increase. _Natsume,_ he thought.

Back with Mikan, the temperature was increasing, A LOT, as Natsume was glaring at Tsubasa and his closeness to Mikan.

"Woah," Misaki returned to the room with some clothes. "Natsume, cool it." She watched the flame-caster glare at Tsubasa and walked towards them. "Tsubasa," she said with a glint in her eye as she pulled Tsubasa away form Mikan and turned Mikan towards Natsume. "What did you do?"

"Me?!" said Tsubasa in surprise and confusion.

"Yes, you," said Misaki. "Can't you see Natsume over their angry? The temperature in this room is almost unbearable."

"Well," said Tsubasa nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Mikan, sort of, kissed me on the cheek again for staying with her."

Misaki eyes were wide. "Really?" she saw surprised and impressed at the little girls actions. "What a brave girl and what a dead man you will be," she patted Tsubasa on the shoulder. "It was nice knowing you Tsubasa."

"What's that suppose to mean?" exclaimed Tsubasa. "It's not my fault she did that, and besides, if Natsume would stop being stubborn and just say his feelings, I might not die."

"Yeah, but when is that going to happen?" Misaki looked at Tsubasa. "Look, our job is to find a cure for the love potion and get Mikan with someone. So, start doing your job."

"Easier said then done," said Tsubasa. "You can't exactly turn that girl down now can you?"

"No, I suppose you're right," said Misaki. "Well, try to get them two together alone. Now you can do that a least."

"I guess," said Tsubasa. Then they both turned around to see Natsume yelling at an unconscious Mikan.

Back to Mikan, as Misaki turned Mikan to the jealous Natsume, she walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Ne," she said to Natsume. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" she tried to wipe the sweat away and had a hard time breathing.

Natsume realized this and cooled down a bit.

"Phew," she said in relieve and smiled at Natsume. "It's getting cooler." Natsume blushed and looked away.

"Why?" he said quietly.

"Huh?" Mikan was confused.

"Why did you kiss him like that?" Natsume was looking away from Mikan.

Mikan was surprised at his words and wasn't sure how to answer. For some reason, she felt guilty but wasn't sure why. "Because he said he would help us, that's all." She kept looking down and for some reason couldn't look at Natsume in the eye. Her vision began to blur and couldn't keep awake. Her body was really hot and she couldn't breathe.

"Whatever," said Natsume as he was about to walk away when he heard something fall.

It was Mikan, she fainted and Natsume ran to her side.

"Oi," he shouted. "Wake up, Polka dots, wake up." He kept trying to shake her awake but she didn't stir.

"What happened?" Tsubasa and Misaki ran to Mikan's side.

"She fainted," said Natsume as he held Mikan's body up in his arms.

Misaki felt Mikan's head. "She's burning up; maybe she's sick."

Tsubasa watched Mikan closely and realized it. "She got a heat stroke," he said and Natsume and Misaki looked up in surprise. "The temperature kept increasing because of Natsume and when we started talking, Mikan was near Natsume."

Natsume froze and felt a pain of guilt in his chest as he watched Mikan breathing heavily. Misaki ran out of the room and came back moments later with a small bucket of water and a cloth to cool down Mikan.

"Natsume, Tsubasa," said Misaki. "Take Mikan to the infirmary while I go talk to the teachers about this."

Natsume and Tsubasa nodded. Tsubasa was about to pick up Mikan but Natsume intervened and held Mikan, bridal style. Tsubasa smiled at himself and held the cloth and water. They headed down the hallway and in to the elevator that was playing old 50s music. Then……

BANG

**insaneoneX: Hello, everyone. Was the chapter good? With school in the way, I couldn't think of what to do for the café scene, so I did what any good writer does and take the scene out. I know it might not be as good as you expected but I will try harder in the next chapters. bye.**


	9. Answers Found in the Weirdest Situations

insaneoneX: wow, it's been awhile since I've written this

**insaneoneX: wow, it's been awhile since I've written this. I think I might have writers block but I will think of something, so enjoy XD.**

Chapter 9: Answers Found in the Weirdest Situations

Have you ever seen the situations when you're stuck in an elevator with the one you love? You think, is it fate or just a coincidence. In most stories, when this happens, the love deepens between you and the person stuck with you, right? Well, this situation is like that except you're with the one you love, who is unconscious, and your love rival. You can either:

a) This is your chance, kill him.

b) Maybe we can make an understanding between us

c) Give him the girl

d) Realize things you never thought you would admit through a nice, peaceful (sort of), and understanding conversation

So many choices, what can go wrong?

BANG

It was silent in the elevator; the only thing that was heard was Mikan's heavy breathing and the nervous heartbeats of the two boys in the elevator. The lights flickered on and off several times before finally staying on. The boys stood still for a few minutes before giving out a breath. Natsume put Mikan down on the floor gently as Tsubasa took off his jacket and let Mikan use it as a pillow. Mikan was still in her black cat outfit but wasn't too wet because of her sweat. Natsume took off the cat ears from his and Mikan's outfit and spread out her hair. He loved the feeling and smell of her hair. Her hair was soft in his hands and smelled of strawberries. He stared at Mikan silently; he felt a pain of guilt in him for hurting Mikan like this. He outlined Mikan's face in pain slowly through his mind and couldn't stop his heart from beating fast and from the blush creeping up his face as he tried to put her petit body into a comfortable position. He took the towel and wiped some sweat off her face. He rewet the towel and left it on Mikan's head to cool her off as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Natsume walked over to the elevator buttons **(do those things have a name?) **and looked at the status of the elevator. In big, red letters it said STUCK. Natsume sighed and pressed a button to talk into the speaker.

"Oi," he said impatiently.

No answer

"Hey, someone answer me. What the hell is going on?" he said in a threatening voice into the speaker.

No answer

"Damn, I'm stuck in the elevator with an unconscious little girl and the shadow freak."

"Hey," said Tsubasa. "Can't you call me sempai or something?"

Natsume gave him the death glare.

"Never mind," Tsubasa said nervously. He walked up to the speaker and pressed the button. "Hello, is someone there? We're stuck in the elevator. Hello?"

"Hn," Natsume grunted. "I already tried that idiot."

Tsubasa just stared at Natsume and sat down, leaning against the elevator wall next to Mikan.

"I hope someone finds us soon," Tsubasa sighed. He looked at the unconscious Mikan. "If we don't get out soon, something bad might happen to Mikan."

Natsume felt more guilt and pain in his heart. He walked over to the door and put his hand against it.

_I can just break down the door,_ Natsume thought. _But…._

'_Natsume, you can break it down. Everyone worked hard on this.'_

That was what our little brunette said to him at her first festival in the haunted mansion. He sighed and walked to the other side of Mikan and sat down. He leaned against the wall as he watched Mikan's heavy breathing.

_What do I do? _He thought again.

Tsubasa, seeing Natsume deep in thought about Mikan, took the towel and dropped it into the bucket. He picked it up and squeezed out the water, he watched the droplets of water down from the towel. After squeezing most of the water out, he moved some of Mikan's hair with his hands out of her face, to reveal her face and placed the towel on top. As he was doing this, he stiffened because of the murderous aura near him and looked up to see Natsume glaring at him.

"Is something the matter, Natsume?" he laughed nervously.

"Hn," Natsume glared daggers at Tsubasa as Tsubasa was slowly leaning back, away from Mikan.

There was silence in the air. Nobody made a sound, except Mikan's breathing. The silence clung in the elevator as they waited for someone to come and get them out. Mikan's condition was worsening; she keeps sweating and is breathing harder and harder. Tsubasa tries to cool her down with some water but is having little effect. The two boys kept worrying about Mikan's condition but didn't show it. They needed something to pass the time and help them calm down. Time passed but felt slow to them as they sat there, waiting for something to happen. Tsubasa even wished for the music to come back on to get rid of the silence, but knew that wasn't going to happen.

Tsubasa's POV

_ARGH, I hate this silence. Its way too silent and I'm getting bored. I hope someone finds us soon cause I'm going to die of boredom and worry. _

He took back the towel on top of Mikan's forehead and rewet it. As he did this, he felt the temperature increase a little. He looked up and saw Natsume muttering something under his breath. He had angry expression on his face.

_Oh great, Natsume is mad again, I wonder why. –sigh- I have to find a way out or find something to do because I'm so bored and I'm stuck in the elevator with someone who wants to kill me. _Crying in his head. _Mikan's condition isn't getting any better, what do I do? I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish that old 50s music was on, a least it would get rid of the silence._ Silence still clung in the elevator but the temperature went down a little.

_Hmm, wait, this might be a good chance to clear things up and finally get this stubborn boy to realize something. Although I might die, but it's worth a shot. But….. I WANT TO LIVE!!_

_Come on Tsubasa, you can do it._

_No, I can't_

_Yes, you can_

_No, I can't, I WANT TO LIVE!! _

_Well, you had a good life, right?_

_Hey, I'm only 14._

_I said good, not long. Just do it!!_

_Okay, okay. Is it hot or is it just me?_

While Tsubasa was having a fight with his mind, let's see what Natsume is thinking.

Natsume's POV

_Tch, I had to get stuck in the elevator with HIM, _he thought angrily to himself. _Damn you Andou. I don't get why I shouldn't kill him right now. Right, because the idiot girl I like, would be sad…… Wait, did I just say the girl I like and why should I care about what she thinks!! No Way. Damn potion, it's all that damn potions fault. _

_No its not._

_Huh? Who's there? _Natsume looked up saw no one but Mikan and Tsubasa, who was deep in thought.

_It's me again_

_Oh yeah, my conscious or something. What do you want?_

_Now that's mean to say. _

_Answer me_

_Fine, I'm here to stop you from lying to yourself._

_What are you talking about?_

_Oh come on, you know you like, no, love her. With or without the potion. _Natsume could tell his conscious, if possible was smirking.

_What are you talking about? Why would I like her? _

_Just admit it, you LOVE her._

"Damn you" Natsume muttered and got angry from fighting with his conscious and the elevator got hot. Tsubasa saw this and was getting nervous as he was replacing the hot towel on Mikan's head with a cold one.

_I don't love her. _

_Yes you do_

_No I don't _

_Yes you do_

_No I don't _

_YES YOU DO_

_NO I DON'T_

_Just admit it._

_I admit I like her BECAUSE of the potion but that's it_

_Stop lying to yourself and admit it. Even before the potion you liked her._

_No way_

_Yes way_

_Geez, you're stubborn. When I get the chance, I'll burn you_

_I know and you can't burn me because I'm you so bleeh. _

_You……._

Normal POV

"Hey Natsume," said Tsubasa, breaking Natsume out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the shadow manipulator staring at him. "It's something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Natsume took a deep breath and calm down to return the temperature back to normal. Tsubasa kept staring at Natsume, thinking about what to do. "What do you want, Andou?" Natsume was angry because Tsubasa kept staring at him.

"Huh?" Tsubasa broke out of his thoughts and took a deep breath. "Natsume…"

"Hn?" replied Natsume.

"How do you feel about Mikan?" Tsubasa said bluntly.

Natsume just stared at him, with surprise in his eyes but tried not to show it.

"What are you talking about?" said Natsume. "And why do you care?"

"I mean, do you like her, without the potion I mean." Tsubasa stared at Natsume with a serious face. "Everyone, except Mikan, knows the potion got you too but we all know that you liked her without it. And I care because Mikan is important to me and I don't want you to hurt her."

"I don't like her," Natsume snapped. "Be quiet or I'll burn you." He felt some jealousy from Tsubasa's remark.

"Natsume," Tsubasa just stared at Natsume. "Just tell me the truth, is that so hard?"

"I told you, I don't like her," Natsume was getting angry. _Do I? _

Natsume's thoughts

_I told you, _said his conscious. _You like her and even without the potion. Stop being in denial._

_But…._ "But…."

Tsubasa's thoughts

_Maybe this was a bad idea. I don't want to die, but I have to get things clear. –sigh- Natsume is in denial about his feelings. What am I going to do?_

"But…." Tsubasa broke out of his thoughts from the sound.

Normal POV

"But…." Natsume said out of nowhere. His eyes were covered by his bangs.

"What is it Natsume?" Tsubasa looked at Natsume with curiosity.

"Even if I liked her," said Natsume while covering his eyes. "She wouldn't like me back and besides, she likes you. And Ruka likes her also, so I think it would be better if she went with Ruka." Natsume was jealous but knew that it was true, well a least he thought anyway.

"What are you talking about?" said Tsubasa. "Mikan likes me because of the potion, without it, she wouldn't like me like this. I think of Mikan as a little sister and she thinks of me as a brother, so quit sulking and listen for once. I've been telling you this since the beginning." Tsubasa had a smirk on his face.

"I'm not sulking freak," said Natsume.

"Besides," Tsubasa rewetted the towel on Mikan. "Try to think of your own feelings and not everyone else's first. Even if you think you're making everyone happy by sacrificing our own things, your not. Think, what do you want? Their your friends, so they'll understand, and if your not happy, they're not either. So…" Tsubasa hit Natsume's chin gently and grinned at him. "Stop being in denial and realize your feelings. Stop thinking about everyone else and think of yourself for once. If you don't, everyone will be sad. Ruka and the others will be sad, you'll be sad, and so will Mikan."

"Whatever," said Natsume and looked away. _What I want? Well, I guess I do li-…. li-…. k…_

-Conscious hits him inside his head.

_LIKE her…._

_FINALLY, geez that took you forever. See, it wasn't that hard not was it?_

_Shut up._

"Mmm," Mikan stirred in her sleep. Tsubasa and Natsume put there attention to her. They saw that she was still sweating a lot and was breathing harder.

"Mikan," said Tsubasa in a worry tone. "Are you alright?"

"Hun-…" Mikan tried to muster out but was too tired and weak.

"Hun-," said both of them. They both watched Mikan with worry in their eyes. _What's wrong? _They both thought.

"Hungry and –huff- hot," said Mikan as best as she could.

Both of them sweatdropped. Then there was silence.

Tsubasa laughed and Natsume smirked.

"Even when she's sick," said Natsume. "She thinks of food."

"Well," Tsubasa chuckled. "That's Mikan for you."

They sat there grinning and happy, sort of. Tsubasa was happy because he helped Natsume realize his feelings without dying. Natsume was happy because he now knows what he wants now. As they pondered their thoughts, the lights flickered again and the elevator was shaking. Both of them held on to the sides of the elevator and Mikan. Then the doors were opening slowly to reveal Hotaru, there with a new invention, Ruka, Narumi, Misaki, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Mochu, Yuu, and Koko.

The invention was a small bug with a remote control that has a small screen on it.

**Invention #102: ****Bug Hacker- a small bug robot that can enter any electronical device. When it enters, it gathers, or absorbs the data of the device and shows everything about the device on the small screen on the remote control for the controller to see. Also, it can fix the device once it knows what is wrong with it. Useful for fixing things and missions to destroy things. **

"Who are you talking to, Imai?" said Ruka confused at Hotaru's actions.

"No one," said Hotaru in her monotone voice.

"Are you two okay?" said Narumi as he walked in to see what happened.

"Natsume-kun," Sumire appeared from behind Narumi. "Are you okay? We were so worried."

"We're okay," said Tsubasa. "But we need to get Mikan to the hospital."

"What happened to Mikan?" said Anna and Nonoko in unison as they saw their friend unconscious.

"Okay," said Narumi. "Misaki told me what happened. Give Mikan to me and I'll bring her to the hospital."

As Narumi was approaching Mikan, Natsume cut him off.

"I'll take her," Natsume glared at Narumi in a threatening way making Narumi inch backwards.

"Okay," said Narumi nervously. "But who will take care of your café?"

"I don't care," said Natsume as he walked over to Mikan.

"We'll take care of it," said Misaki. "So you two have a little privacy, okay?"

Natsume blushed but hid it, Ruka was jealous, Sumire was fuming in anger and Hotaru gave her thumbs up to Misaki.

"By the way," said Hotaru. "Did anything happen in the elevator?"

Everyone went silent. Natsume stood in front of Mikan and Tsubasa stiffened. There was silence.

Koko then broke out in laughter, breaking the silence.

_If you tell anyone, I will personally burn you _thought Natsume as he glared at Koko.

Koko stopped laughing and motioned his hand zippering his mouth, saying he won't say anything.

"Nothing happened," said Tsubasa. "We just sat there, waiting, that's all." Everyone stared at the two for a moment and nodded in approval.

_Oh well, _thought Hotaru. _I'll find out eventually._

Natsume picked up Mikan and turned to take her to the hospital. Everyone stared as Natsume left with Mikan out the door and resumed their activities.

"Come on," said Hotaru to Ruka. "We still have a work to do. We can see Mikan afterwards, okay? And don't worry, I'm sure Hyuuga won't do anything to Mikan." She gave Ruka a smile to reassure him and Ruka blushed at this.

"O-okay..." and they both returned to their café's.

At the hospital, the doctors looked at Mikan and said that she will be okay. She just needs a little rest. As the doctors left, Natsume was left with the sleeping Mikan. He sat down on the stool next to the bed and stared at Mikan. Mikan was sleeping peacefully and her breathing was normal and soft. He watched as Mikan's chest rose and fell with every breath. He couldn't help it because he knew now what he was really feeling. Mikan was still in her black cat outfit with her hair down. He stared at her peaceful face that looked angelic with her hair down.

"Mikan…." He said quietly to himself. He held on to her hand and placed his head in his arms as he stared at the angelic figure on the bed.

He looked at her in detail, taking in every detail of her face and how peaceful it was. He compared it to her face in the elevator.

_Mikan, _he thought. _I can't stand to see you in pain like that. I'll protect you no matter what._

He kept staring at Mikan until he slowly drifted in to a deep slumber.

The sky was turning dark and a group of people were at the hospital door, watching the two sleep. It was all their friends watching over them.

"They're so cute," said Anna and Nonoko together.

"Let's give them a little privacy," said Hotaru and everyone gasped.

"Hotaru," said Yuu. "Are you serious? You mean you won't spy on them?"

"What are you talking about?" said Hotaru. "I have cameras everywhere, so I can take pictures and make videos whenever I want." Hotaru had money signs in her eyes as everyone sweatdropped.

"Grr," growled Sumire. "Sakura Mikan, you will pay." She was about to stomp in and wake them up but was stopped but Kitsuneme and Mochu her. They pulled her back and covered her mouth.

"Don't interfere," said Hotaru in a threatening tone and everyone inched back.

"Well," said Tsubasa. "Time for bed, night." He then turned with Misaki, Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme and Mochu, who were pulling Sumire with them.

Hotaru was about to leave when she noticed Ruka in front of the door with a sad face. She walked up behind her and put her hand on his shoulder. Ruka turned around and meet with Hotaru's dark eyes. She nodded and he looked down in disappointment.

"I know Natsume likes her," said Ruka in a quiet voice. "But I like her too; I just don't know what to do."

"What do you think is the best thing to do?" Hotaru said as she stared at Ruka.

"I don't know," Ruka sighed and follow Hotaru down the hallway.

As they left, Mikan stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at her environment. It was a white room with 2 beds, a table, a window, chairs, a curtain and someone beside her.

_Wait, _she thought and looked at the sleeping boy next to her while holding her hand. _Natsume, what is he doing here? Where am I? The hospital?_

She slowly tried to remember what happened. All she could remember was fainting in the café and frowned.

_I missed the whole café, _she thought. _I'll have to ask Natsume what happened yesterday._ She smiled at herself due to the fact that Natsume was with her. She slowly tried to get off the bed but Natsume's hand was still holding hers. She blushed furiously at the fact and smiled. She took the extra blanket near her and put it around Natsume.

_Good Night, Natsume. _She slept on her side so she faces Natsume and watched him. _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps_. She smiled as she slowly drifted off in a heavy slumber with their hands still holding on to each other.

**insaneoneX: All done, what do you guys think? Too sappy? I think it is, but oh well. It adds to the drama XD. Wow, this chapter is pretty long but I guess its okay since I haven't written in a while. Maybe a little OOC but they got hit by a love potion so they're suppose to be like that, I guess. RxR and hope you like it. **


	10. Who Will Get the Kiss?

insaneoneX: HI EVERYONE

**insaneoneX: HI EVERYONE!! I've been so busy this week with tests because the quarter is ending at school… so many… so many. Well, anyway, here's chapter 10, enjoy XD.**

Chapter 10: Who Will Get the Kiss?

It was a bright, windy day at Alice Gakuen as our little brunette is making her way to her classroom, late.

"I'm going –huff- to be late –huff- again," Mikan ran down the halls, gasping for breath. "We're going to –huff- choose the play –huff- I can't be late."

She ran down the hallway to her classroom…..

BAM

"Ouch…..," Mikan fell backwards from the impact. "I'm sorry."

"Watch where you're going, Polka Dots," it was a familiar voice and Mikan looked up. It was Natsume.

She stared at him for a minute, trying to remember what just happened.

"What's wrong," Natsume smirked as Mikan shuddered, knowing he was going to say something mean. "Falling for me?"

"NO WAY NATSUME," Mikan shouted. "Why would I fall for a pervert like you?" Natsume felt a pain in his chest as Mikan ran to the classroom.

"Good Morning, Everyone," Mikan walked through the door with a big smile.

"Good Morning Mikan," Everyone replied back and went back to what they were doing.

"Mikan, are you okay?" said Anna and Nonoko at the same time.

"Yup, they let me out of the hospital last night," said Mikan. "But I can't remember getting there." Anna and Nonoko looked at each other and gave a small smile.

"Hotaru," Mikan noticed Hotaru at her seat and jumped to give her friend a hug but….

BAKABAKA

Mikan was hit but Hotaru's Baka gun.

"Ouch…..," Mikan fell on the other side of the classroom from the impact. "Why'd you do that, Hotaru?"

"Because," Hotaru didn't look up from what she was working on. "I don't want any of your idiot germs to get on me."

"Hotaru, that's mean," Mikan pouted.

"Mikan," said Yuu, as he approached her. "Are you okay?" Yuu helped Mikan up to her feet.

"I'm okay," said Mikan with a big smile that made Yuu blush a little. "Thank you, Yuu."

"N-no problem," Yuu gave her a small smile.

"By the way Yuu," said Mikan. "What happened yesterday? The only thing I remember was being in the café one minute and in the hospital the next."

"Ahh," said Yuu. "You fainted from….."

Then the door opened to reveal Ruka and Natsume walking in. Mikan and Yuu turned to them as they walked in.

"Good Morning Ruka-pyon, Natsume," she gave them a big, warm smile that made them both feel a blush creep up their faces.

"G-good Morning, Mikan," said Ruka, while looking down with a big blush on his face.

Natsume just walked past her and sat down with his bangs covering his face. He took out his manga book and pretended to read as he watched Mikan at the corner of his eye.

"So what were you saying, Yuu?" said Mikan.

"W-well…." Yuu looked at Natsume and didn't want to tell Mikan that she had a heat stroke from Natsume.

"You over-worked yourself," the voice came from behind Yuu. Yuu and Mikan looked to see Hotaru there.

"Hotaru, what do you mean?" said Mikan confused.

"You fainted from exhaustion and Natsume carried you to the hospital," said Hotaru.

"EHHHHHHHHH!!" Mikan was shocked and thought for a minute. _So that's why he was there._ She blushed a little and looked over to Natsume, who was still pretending to read his manga, but was trying to hold back a blush.

"If you don't believe me," Hotaru reached into her pocket. "Then here's proof." She took out pictures of Natsume carrying her and them sleeping together in the hospital. "Thanks to you, I'm going to be rich," Hotaru had money signs in her eyes as everyone sweatdropped.

Mikan's face was all red, but she didn't know why and thought it was from embarrassment, and then the pictures burst into flames. Everyone turned their attention to Natsume, who was still looking at his manga, still trying to fight back a blush. Then Koko started to laugh out loud but stopped as Natsume was giving him death glares and many vivid thoughts about what he was going to do to Koko. Koko hid under the table as everyone watched, wondering what was going on.

"SAKURA MIKAN," Sumire broke the silence. "How dare you get close with Natsume-kun? You will pay." Sumire was angry as she gave off a murderous aura.

Mochu and Kitsuneme go behind Sumire and hold her back, on Hotaru's orders.

"Calm down, Sumire," said Kitsuneme.

"Yeah," said Mochu. "Or we'll be hit by Imai-san." Sumire shouted and struggled to get out of there grips but…..

BAKA

Sumire got hit by Hotaru's Baka gun and was unconscious.

"You're being loud," said Hotaru in her monotone but somewhat more threatening voice. Everyone inch backwards, hoping not to get on her nerves and get hit.

Mikan walked over to Natsume's seat while everyone was trying to escape Hotaru's wrath. "Thank you Natsume," Mikan gave Natsume a big smile. "For, umm, taking me to the hospital, yesterday." Mikan was blushing a little as she was talking to Natsume. _Why am I so nervous? It's just Natsume, _she thought.

"Hn," was all Natsume replied, without taking his eyes off his manga but, as usual, was trying to hold back the blush that was creeping up his face.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!" Narumi entered the room, wearing a pink tutu outfit and a wig with long, blonde hair. Everyone stared at the teacher's crazy outfit and sweatdropped. "I hope everyone is ready for the play."

"Narumi-sensei," said Mikan.

"Yes, Mikan-chan?" Narumi looked at the little brunette. "Oh, and welcome back. Are you feeling better?" He gave Mikan a hug and picked her up.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" said Ruka, wiping off sweat from his forehead.

The temperature in the room was increase, dramatically. Everyone turned to the back, not including Mikan who was smiling at her father figure and saw Natsume burning with jealousy, literally.

"Hehehe….," Narumi laughed nervously and put Mikan down.

"What's wrong, Narumi-sensei?" Mikan was confused because she didn't notice the temperature increase.

"I-it's nothing, Mikan-chan," Narumi walked back to the front of the room as the temperature was slowly becoming normal. "Okay everyone, its time to take roles for the play. The play is about two kingdoms that are going to join by the king's children's marriage. The South Kingdom's king has three daughters and the North Kingdom's king has three sons. They will spend one week with each other in the South Kingdom to get to know each other and on the final day, there will be a ball where they will announce their engagements."

"KYAAAA," some of the girls screamed in the class. "That is so romantic, I want to be a daughter and marry Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun."

"No way," Sumire shouted across the room. "If someone deserves them, it's me."

The class was silent for a moment. "No Way!!" the class replied.

"Oh, by the way," said Narumi interrupting their thoughts. "The one of the sons and daughters are going to be played by Tsubasa and Misaki, okay?"

"Umm, Narumi-sensei?" said Mikan, everyone faced her. "Who does each of them end up with in the end?" Everyone's attention went to back to Narumi.

"Well, I haven't had enough time to finish the play, so we'll just have to go allow with it. So anybody can end up with anybody."

"Okay," Mikan had a little bit of hope because she could end up with Tsubasa if she got the part. Natsume saw this and got angry.

_Why does she care so much for that Shadow Freak? _he thought. _Oh right, the love potion. Damn love potion. _

"Okay," Narumi broke Natsume out of his thoughts. "Now we will pick parts." He took out a bucket with everyone's names and started calling out each part.

"Yuu," Yuu looked up as he heard his name and waited. "You will be the king of the South Kingdom." Yuu made a sigh of relief that he wasn't the other crazy parts in the story. One person was a tree, another was a dog and others were just random people or objects in the background.

"And you're queen is…… Nonoko," Nonoko gave a sigh of relief as well and gave Yuu a smile.

"Koko, you are the king of the North Kingdom and your Queen is Anna."

Koko and Anna both faced each other and smiled, while silently thanking that they both got good parts.

"Sumire….. You are,"

"Obviously I am going to be paired up with Natsume-kun or Ruka-kun, right?"

"A servant of the North Kingdom along with Mochu."

"WHAT?!" Sumire screamed in disbelief. "Why? I should be with Natsume-kun or Ruka-kun."

"Sorry, Shouda but I can't change that." Sumire sank back in her seat with disappointment.

"Ruka….. You are one of the sons and the daughter is….," most the girls were silently praying, hoping they would get the part. "Hotaru," most of the girls in the class stared in disbelief and Hotaru and Ruka blushed a little, but no one noticed.

"Why does Hotaru get to be one of the daughters with Ruka-kun?" Sumire and the other fan girls shouted across the room.

"Be quiet," Hotaru said that in a menacing, evil voice at the girls, who were now frozen from her murderous aura. "You're being loud." She then aimed her Baka gun at the girls and they ran back to their seats for safety. As the silence clung in the air, Narumi continued.

"Natsume….. You are one of the sons and the other daughter is….," everyone was silent to hear who would get the role. Silence clung in the classroom as Narumi put his hand in the bucket and began to pick something out. He opened the paper as the students leaned on their seats closer to see who got the part. Then a smile formed on Narumi's face. "The daughter is Mikan." Everyone gasped and Mikan and Natsume stared in surprise. But Natsume quickly changed it into a smirk.

"What do you know Polka Dots?" said Natsume to the surprised Mikan. "You have the honor of being with me on stage." _YES, _Natsume thought. _I get the chance to be with Mikan._

Mikan was silent for a moment, trying to collect everything in to her mind. _I got a part, _she thought. _I guess its okay since Natsume got one to but why am I so nervous? _

"I guess I am," Mikan flashed Natsume a smile and Natsume tried to fight back a blush.

All the fan girls in the class argued about the fact that Mikan got the part with Natsume and not them. But as usual, they were quieted by the murderous aura and threats from Hotaru, who had enough of their complaining.

"Oh, by the way," Narumi was by the door, about to leave. "Their will be a kissing scene okay? So make sure you know your lines by tonight and their will be rehearsal in an hour okay?" and he left the room with a bunch of silent children. As soon as he left, all the kids were screaming.

"A KISSING SCENE!!" one person screamed.

"Who is it with?"

"I guess it is with the people who end up together in the end."

"That means it is with Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun, Sakura-san, Imai-san, Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai."

They were all asking questions, except Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume, who were just sitting their quietly.

Hotaru shot most of them with her Baka gun to stop their panicking screams and everyone froze to hear what the 'Ice Queen' wanted to say. She went into her desk and took out the script for the play. She skimmed through it silently as the class watched her, waiting for her answer. Then she stopped.

"Hotaru," Mikan broke the silence. "What does it say?"

"Like Narumi-sensei said," Hotaru was reading the script. "The play isn't finished. However the play goes is how they choose who goes with whom."

Everyone was silent in the classroom. The silence stayed for what felt like an eternity as everyone tried to process the strange truth in to their heads.

…

…

… "WHAT!!" everyone jumped and screamed. "How can that be?"

The four main characters were all blushing and staying silent.

_So I get the chance to kiss Mikan, eh? _Natsume thought. _Maybe this play won't be so bad. _A smirk formed on Natsume's face as he continued to pretend to read his manga.

_OMG!! _Mikan was nervous. _I don't know who it's going to end. I can end up with Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa-senpai or Natsume. I hope I get Tsubasa-senpai then I can get to kiss him. _Mikan kept thinking things over and over in her head as the screams in the classroom continued.

_The script isn't finished? _Ruka was confused and nervous. _I thought Narumi-sensei was joking. Then I can end up with….. Mikan. I hope I can. If not, I will end up with Misaki-senpai or worse, Imai-san. But for some reason, that doesn't sound too bad. No, I have to end up with Mikan. _Ruka kept fidgeting in his seat as he continued to ponder his thoughts.

_Hmm, _thought Hotaru, she was reading over the play. _I wonder how this will end. I guess this is a good thing for Mikan, whoever she ends up with, and might stop the love potion. Also, I'll get good pictures to sell from Hyuuga and Nogi. This will also give major points to the person in our game. _A small smile appeared in Hotaru's face but no one noticed under the noise of the class. _I have to get Mikan and Hyuuga together in the end to be in my favor. _

"Mikan, Hotaru," Anna and Nonoko broke the four kids thoughts. "Isn't it great? You guys got the main role and there is even a kissing scene. It's so romantic."

"Oi," Natsume said. "How is that antidote coming along? I want my room back."

"Don't worry," said Nonoko. "It should be done by the end of the week."

"Whatever," Natsume got off from his seat. He headed for the door, with Ruka behind him.

"Let's go eat lunch," said Mikan. "Then let's go get ready for rehearsal."

Mikan, Anna and Nonoko got up and headed for the door.

"Hotaru," Mikan turned around to see her best friend thinking. "Are you coming?"

"I have to do something," Hotaru got up and headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," said Mikan. "We'll be outside then."

Mikan, Anna and Nonoko went down the hall to get outside, while Hotaru headed in the opposite direction. The direction where Natsume and Ruka went.

Hotaru found Natsume and Ruka walking.

"Hey," Natsume and Ruka turned around to see Hotaru standing there. "So, what are you guys going to do?"

Both boys froze and stood in place in silence.

"Whoever gets it," Hotaru continued. "Will get more points in the 'Attention Game' and will get a kiss. Also, if one of you guys kisses her, the love potion might end unless it's Andou."

Both boys looked up with determination in their eyes and Hotaru smirked.

_It's working, _thought Hotaru. _Now all I have to do is get Mikan and Hyuuga together._

"So," Hotaru stared at them. "Who will get the kiss?"

**insaneoneX: I'm sorry if it's not as good as you expected but I had more writers block. Now I understand why writers have problems. For some reason, nothing is coming to me. I have ideas but they don't go together T.T. Also, I'm sorry for updating so late, I've been so busy this past week because of tests, friends and family things. But I still hope you enjoy it. **

**-If any of you guys have any ideas on the play, like who should end up with who, events that lead to this and little twists, please tell me. I need ideas. **

**Thank You **


	11. Kiss Scene

insaneoneX: OMG, the suspense is killing me, but I shouldn't be saying that since I'm writing this, right

**insaneoneX: OMG, the suspense is killing me, but I shouldn't be saying that since I'm writing this, right? I know I haven't written in awhile but this weekend was a drag and I was out all day. (Amazing, I was out of my house when I could have been sleeping or writing). Well, its time to find out who gets the kiss XD.**

Chapter 11: Kiss Scene

The day went by fast, as the whole school was busy preparing for the 3rd day of the festival. Kids were running back and forth, preparing what they were going to do for this particular day and building stalls for their little activities or shops. As we watching the busy campus of Alice Academy, we loom over to our favorite group, Elementary School Division Class B. Here, our favorite class is preparing for a play as children run around the stage, preparing it for tonight. People would think it's impossible to prepare a play in one day but these children are different. They are Alices. And also want to know what happens in the end, fast. The play, created by their teacher Narumi, has a plot twist at the end. However the flow of the story goes, determines which person will end up with whom, so we think. As we all know, Narumi is an unpredictable person.

Time goes by and the students are putting up the finishing touches in the set. As the extra students make the set, the actors are in their dressing room, remembering their lines, putting on costumes and make-up and making their mind determined to get the person they want to kiss them at the end. As the heat of competition goes off between two boys, the reason for their determination is in her dressing room with her best friend preparing her costume.

"Hey, Hotaru," said Mikan to her dark-eyed friend who was preparing her hair.

"Stand still Baka," Hotaru placed Mikan's head so she would be facing forward. "What do you want?"

"What do you think will happen in the end?" Mikan faced forward as Hotaru instructed, facing the mirror.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Hotaru replied in her monotone voice. "And you shouldn't care either. If you start thinking and worrying about it, you might mess up like the baka you are."

"You're being mean Hotaru," Mikan pouted but quickly switched it with a smile. "But you're right. All I have to do is do my best and not worry. Then maybe I'll kiss Tsubasa –senpai." Mikan blushed at this remark as Hotaru sighed.

"Whatever," Hotaru continued to work on Mikan's hair. "Here, I'm going to leave your hair down because it looks better, okay?"

Mikan nodded and stood up to see herself. She wore a long pink dress that reached her ankles with many ribbons and laces. Her brown hair was long and had the right waves in it to look nice and not too crazy. It reached to the bottom of her back with pink ribbons in her hair. She wore a small tiara because she was playing a princess and had little make-up on her face because she had natural beauty.

"Wow," Mikan just starred in admiration at her reflection, taking every single detail. "Hotaru, I look amazing." She turned to her best friend and took in what she was wearing as well. Hotaru had a long dress like Mikan but instead of pink, it was a dark shade of purple and many matching ribbons and laces. Her hair was the usual short cut hair but with a small ribbon. Like Mikan, Hotaru was playing a princess so she wore a tiara as well and had little make-up on her face because of her natural beauty.

"Hotaru," Mikan starred at Hotaru with little stars in her eyes. "You look beautiful. I might fall in love with."

"Shut up and hurry," Hotaru was heading for the door. "The play is going to start soon and we have to be in our places." Hotaru walked out the dressing room with Mikan behind her as they made their way to the stage.

As they walked down the hallway, all eyes where on them. All the boys had love-struck expressions as Hotaru and Mikan passed by them while the girls where amazed or jealous at the attention they were getting. Well, who wouldn't, with the way Mikan and Hotaru looked, who wouldn't be dumbfounded. They approached the last hallway from the auditorium and saw everyone rushing by, getting materials for the last minute touches but they all stopped as Mikan and Hotaru came by. They all starred at the two beauties heading for the stage but quickly broke out of the trance as Narumi walked by.

"Hello, Mikan-chan," Narumi gave the two girls a big smile as he was actually wearing normal clothes. "You two look so cute." He bent down and gave Mikan a big hug while picking her up.

"Thanks Narumi-sensei," Mikan returned the hug and gave him a big smile. "I can't wait for the play to start, I'm so nervous."

"Don't worry Mikan-chan, if it's you I know you will come out fine."

"Thanks Narumi-sensei," Mikan smiled at Narumi's encouragement and felt ready to act.

"I have to go and help the kids finish up, see you on stage and don't be late," Narumi put Mikan down and walked to the auditorium door.

As Narumi left, two figures appeared from the corner of the hallway, revealing Natsume and Ruka in their prince costumes. Natsume wore a dark blue prince outfit with many chains and medals. He had a sword at his hilt and had dark disheveled hair as usual. Since he was a prince, he had a small crown and didn't have anything puffy because he almost attacked the costume designer for putting on something so stupid on his outfit. Ruka wore the same thing as Natsume but in light blue and had nice, not as disheveled blonde hair. As they both walked in, the first thing they noticed was Mikan in her outfit. They were dumbfounded and stood in place, gazing at Mikan. As they starred, Ruka's eyed wandered to Hotaru and found that she didn't look to bad and looked somewhat cute.

Mikan and Hotaru noticed Natsume and Ruka come in. They watched them come in and stare at them. The two of them blushed a little when they saw their outfits and thought they looked really handsome. But who wouldn't because as Natsume and Ruka walked here, every girl's eyes were on them, a few fainted from their looks and some screamed like there was no tomorrow, while some could swear they were on cloud nine. Mikan kept staring at Natsume and found that he was looking at her too. He gazed at her intently and made Mikan blush furiously.

"Hey Ruka-pyon, Natsume," Mikan broke them out of their trance because Mikan was getting uncomfortable from Natsume's gaze. "Y-you guys look really n-nice." Mikan stuttered and gave them a small smile.

"Thanks M-mikan, you look n-nice too," Ruka looked down and had a big blush on his face.

CLICK

"You look good, Nogi," Hotaru had her camera in her hand. "This picture will sell nicely at the end of the play." She had big money signs in her eyes as she boarded her duck scooter.

"Imai-san!!" Ruka chased after Hotaru as everyone sweatdropped.

As Mikan was watching Ruka chase after Hotaru, she felt someone's gaze on her. She turned around to see Natsume starring at her again. She just starred back, unable to break eye contact with him. She felt hypnotized by his crimson eyes and they stood there for a couple of minutes but felt like an eternity in their own world. Mikan and Natsume's heart wouldn't stop beating violently and couldn't look away from each other.

"Natsume-kun," they both broke eye contact and saw Sumire running up to Natsume. "Good luck out there and it's too bad that you have to go up with her." Sumire glared at Mikan while trying to hug Natsume's arm but he wouldn't let her. Mikan saw this and felt sad for some reason.

"Mikan," Mikan turned around to see Tsubasa in a prince costume like Natsume's and Ruka's but in grey. Her sadness was lift as she saw Tsubasa in his outfit, and really he looked handsome; after all he was one of the cutest boys at school.

"Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan gave him a big smile as he walked up to her. "So it is true that you are going to be part of the play, but what about your class?"

"Don't worry, they don't need our help," Tsubasa gave Mikan a big grin and examined her outfit. "Wow, you look really cute Mikan."

"Thank you," Mikan blushed furiously at him remark and looked down to hide her blush. Natsume saw this as he was dodging Sumire and felt jealous. He burned Sumire's hair to make her go away and walked up to Mikan and Tsubasa.

"Hey Natsume," Tsubasa gave Natsume a nervous smile as Natsume gave him death glares. "Nice to see you too, being the class heart throb as usual, huh."

"Hn," Natsume just stood there next to Mikan and glaring at Tsubasa.

"Eheheh," Tsubasa laughed nervously and heard Misaki call him. "Be right back. See you guys on stage." He waved to them and left. Mikan waved back and stood there with Natsume in silence in the empty hallway, not facing each other, deep in thought.

"So Natsume," Mikan broke Natsume out of his thoughts and he turned to her. "What do you think of my outfit?" she gave him a small twirl to show off her dress which made Natsume blush.

"It looks….," Natsume hid his eyes and blush under his bangs, trying to find the right words to say. "It looks nice."

"What?" Mikan froze at what Natsume said and stood there, staring at him in surprise.

"You heard me," Natsume whispered and kept his eyes under his bangs.

Mikan's face was all red and was nervous at Natsume's remark. "T-thank y-you." They stood in silence with their hearts beating fast.

"Get to your places everyone," Narumi shouted out the announcement and it broke Mikan and Natsume from their own little world.

"Umm," Mikan was nervous and quickly shook it off for the play. "Shall we go Natsume?" she gave Natsume a big smile and put out her hand in front of him.

He looked at the hand and back to her. He gave her a smirk that looked more like a smile and took her hand as she blushed. They walked by many people who starred at them. The girls starred at Natsume with obsession and Mikan with jealousy that they are walking next to each other, holding hands. The boys looked at Mikan with the love-struck face and Natsume with envy. The way the boys looked at Mikan made Natsume jealous and as they pass them, Natsume lit them on fire. As for Mikan, she was too busy being conscious of Natsume's presence that she didn't notice the people starring.

They opened the doors of the auditorium and saw people moving back and forth with many things in their hands. "I have to go this way, Natsume," Mikan let go of Natsume's hand with a big blush on her face. "I'll see you on stage." She gave him a warm smile but was a bit sad that their time together was over.

"Whatever," Natsume kept back his blush from Mikan's warm smile. Mikan pouted at Natsume's cold behavior but quickly shook it off and walked away.

As she approached the stage, she saw Nonoko and Anna waiting for her.

"KYAHH!" they both screamed. "Mikan you look so cute and I saw you walking in with Natsume." They both had mischievous looks in their eyes.

"Come on," Mikan said, quickly changing the subject. "The play is about to start." They continued up the steps and disappeared behind the curtains.

Natsume watched Mikan's retreating figure and gave himself a small smile. He walked to the other side of the stage and starred at the hand that held Mikan's. He went up the stage stairs and went behind the curtains to the backstage. There, he saw Ruka with a sad expression. Natsume knew right away that Ruka saw what happened between him and Mikan. As they stood there in silence, he recalled what they were talking about in the dressing room.

Flashback

Inside the dressing room of Natsume and Ruka, they were both getting ready for the play.

"I guess this play isn't that bad," Ruka said as he was putting on the little accessories of his outfit. "At least I'm not playing as a girl." This made him and Natsume smile as they remembered the last play Ruka was in about Snow White. But slowly frowned at the part where Mikan had to kiss Ruka but was stopped by Natsume.

"Hey Natsume," Ruka broke Natsume out of his thoughts as Ruka faced him.

"What is it, Ruka?" Natsume looked at Ruka as well.

"How about we make a promise?" Natsume looked at Ruka questionably. "That no matter what happens today with Mikan, we will remain friends."

Natsume looked at Ruka for a moment and sighed. "What are you talking about Ruka? No matter what happens, we'll always be friends."

Ruka smiled, "So no matter who gets chosen to kiss Mikan, we won't interfere and hate each other at the end?" Natsume looked at Ruka and nodded in agreement.

"But if it's the Shadow Freak, I won't hesitate to burn him," Natsume and Ruka laughed at this remark and continued what they were doing.

End of Flashback

Ruka sighed and looked at Natsume. "Come on Natsume, the plays about to start." Ruka gave Natsume a smile and Natsume nodded in agreement, glad that his friend isn't mad at him. They stood near the edge of the curtains as Narumi did the opening.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to the Elementary School Division Class B play. Please enjoy the play and try not to make any loud noise during the play, okay? Now we will begin." Narumi walked to the side of the stage as the curtains began to be raised, revealing the set of the South Kingdom.

"Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms," Narumi continued. "There was the South Kingdom and the North Kingdom. The South Kingdom's king had 3 daughters while the North Kingdom's king had 3 sons. The South and North Kingdom had many differences and the two kings decided on a truce by allowing their children to marry each other."

On the stage, Yuu and Nonoko appeared as the king and queen of the South Kingdom and Koko and Anna appeared as the king and queen of the North.

"Well then," said Yuu to Koko. "With that settled, the two kingdoms shall call a truce."

"Agreed," Koko nodded.

"But what shall we do about the children?" said Nonoko. "I'm sure they won't agree to marry total strangers, would they?"

"That is true," Yuu replied and they were all deep in thought.

"I got it," Anna exclaimed, breaking everyone from their thoughts. "Why don't all the children stay with each other for one week? Then they cannot complain about not knowing each other."

"That's true," Koko nodded in agreement. "But what happens if they don't like each other?"

"Well," Nonoko broke in. "How about we tell them to choose someone? And then we can announce it on the seventh day where we will have a party."

"Yes," Yuu was nodded. "Then they know that we will choose someone for them. That is perfect."

The lights dimmed as the scene ended. As the room turned completely dark, the set was changed to the South Kingdom garden, where Mikan was sitting on the fountain. As she was watching the fish, Hotaru and Misaki approached her.

"Mikan," said Misaki, breaking Mikan out of her trance. "Did you hear?"

"What's wrong?" Mikan looked up at her two sisters confused.

"We are going to be married to the princes' of the North Kingdom to create a truce between us." Hotaru said in her monotone voice causing everyone to sweatdrop but some people to fall in love like the business people who come to Alice Academy to meet other Alices for their businesses.

"I wonder who the princes' are," Mikan put her finger to her chin to make it look like she's thinking.

"I heard that the princes' are really cute," Misaki giggled, this made the boys with the crush on Misaki love-struck.

"I can't wait to meet them," Mikan stood up.

"Well, we're going to spend a week with them to get to know them," Hotaru said. "Then our parents are supposed to announce our engagement with them on the last day."

"Really?" Misaki and Mikan stared at Hotaru in astonishment.

"I wonder who I will marry," Mikan said with a cute smile which made the boys in the audience have hearts in their eyes. Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki walked off the stage as the scene ended.

Then the lights dimmed again as the set was changed again to a room in the North Kingdom.

"Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama, Tsubasa-sama," Sumire said with Mochu behind her bowing. "Is there anything we can get you?"

"No thank you," Ruka answered. "You may go." Sumire and Mochu stood up and left the room.

"Hey, did you guys hear?" Tsubasa said as the servants left the room. "We're supposed to marry the princesses of the South Kingdom to begin our truce."

"Really?" Ruka looked up in surprise. "Where did you hear this?"

"The servants were talking about it and I overheard," Natsume said in a bored tone which made the girls in the audience scream.

"Please keep your voices down," Narumi said on the microphone as some people sweatdropped.

"I wonder what the princesses are like," Ruka thought for a minute.

"I heard that they are really pretty and nice," Tsubasa said with a grin which caused fan girls to melt.

"Well, we're going to find out soon because we have to spend a week with them and announce our engagement on the last day," Natsume said with a smirk which made the girls scream for joy.

"Come on," Ruka said as he stood up, making the girls faint. "Mom and Dad are looking for us." Then the three of them walked off stage.

The lights dim as the scene changes to the throne room of the South Kingdom. There was Yuu, Nonoko, Koko, and Anna on the throne with Sumire and Mochu on Koko's side and Yura and Kitsuneme (South Kingdom servants) on Yuu's side. In front of them are Misaki, Hotaru and Mikan on one side and Tsubasa, Ruka and Natsume on the other.

"Hello children," said Yuu. "As you may know, our kingdoms plan on making a truce and to make the truce complete, you have to marry the each other."

"So," Koko continued. "For the next week, you have to spend time with each other to get to know each other. Understand?"

"Also," Nonoko continued. "On the last day, we will announce your engagement and who you will marry so please get along."

"Any questions?" Anna gave them a smile as they nodded.

"Very well then," Yuu said with a cough. "Continue what you were doing and don't forget to introduce yourselves. We have to get going to an important meeting so make sure you all get along." Then the four of them got off stage leaving the children behind.

"Hi, I'm princess Mikan," Mikan gave them a big smile as she stepped forward. "These are my sisters, princess Hotaru and princess Misaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's n-nice to meet you Mikan-hime," Ruka bowed. "I'm Prince Ruka and these are my brothers, Prince Natsume and Prince Tsubasa."

FAST FORWARD: so the three princesses and three princes spent one week with each other, getting to know each other and in the background, trying to win each others affection. Tsubasa gets along with everyone, Ruka gets along with everyone but like in reality, gets blackmailed by Hotaru and Natsume acts cold and argues with Mikan, of course. But secretly, Mikan slowly feels something for Natsume.

And thus, the time came for the party and the engagement. People gathered in the South Castle dressed in elegant gowns and suits to await the announcement of the engagement. While at backstage, the actors were awaiting the announcement to see the end results.

"Okay children," said Narumi, getting everyone's attention. "This is the engagement scene where the Princesses and the Princes chose their fiancés."

Everyone gathered around to hear what Narumi had to say.

"Hurry up, gay and tell us what's going to happen," Natsume was getting impatient, wanting to hear if he ends up with his beloved Mikan or not.

"Well class," Narumi scratched the back of his head. "I haven't really decided on the end result."

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed. They were to go on in a few minutes and their idiot teacher didn't decide on an ending.

"Well, I was so into the play that I didn't have time to decide…. So….," everyone inched closer, wanting to hear what he has decided. Is it something stupid or something mildly normal? "We will decide on darts." He took out a dart board with darts and on the dart board had Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki's face on it. Everyone fell down anime style at the idea that their teacher chose to decide on the couples. _So not romantic_ everyone thought.

"Okay, okay," Narumi continued. "Each of the princes will shoot the dart and whoever you get is the one." Narumi gave them all a big smile while the mood and atmosphere of the children were glum. "First up it Ruka."

Ruka held his breath and walked up to take the dart from Narumi's hand. He went a little distance away from the board and Narumi pushed the board so it turns. Ruka aimed carefully at the board as he felt his heart race. He was nervous and wished luck was on his side. He then threw the dart hard at the board and they all waited to see what Ruka got as the board slowed down. It turned and turned, the pace getting slower until it stopped. Everyone starred and froze at the end result. The dart that Ruka threw hit Hotaru. Ruka gulped in his breath and everyone was too surprised to say anything.

_I have to kiss Imai-san_ Ruka thought. _OMG!! Well it could be worse. Wait, no it couldn't. I don't know T.T._ Ruka was in a state of confusion and shock as everyone was quite, still trying to take in what happened.

_Hmm, so I got Nogi, _a light blush was on Hotaru's face but no noticed for they were all trying to recover from the shock. _This is perfect, no all I need is for Natsume to get Mikan._

**Invention #104: Gravitational Pull Frog-**** This device is shaped as a frog and is able to control gravity around a certain object using its tongue. That means it can control the flow of the object to move anyway you want it to. **

Luckily Hotaru said this to herself so no one noticed. _In case Natsume misses, I can use this, _Hotaru thought with a smirk on her face.

Narumi recovered from his shock and continued. "N-Natsume, you're next." Everyone recovered and was nervous again, wondering who Natsume will get. Thank god it is not Hotaru because that would have been a scary sight to see, so its either Mikan or Misaki. Everyone waited in anticipation as Natsume walked up to Narumi and grabbed the dart. Narumi spun the board and Natsume stood in a ready position. He threw the dart at the board and everyone held their breath as the board slowed down. As the board made a complete stop, Hotaru and Natsume smirked.

_I guess I won't need this after all, _thought Hotaru as she put her invention away.

Everyone was frozen in place as they gazed upon the face that the dart hit. It was Mikan. Everyone turned to face Mikan, who was frozen from shock. Literally, she turned to stone. Nonoko and Anna went to her side and tried to snap her out of it but…

BAKABAKA

"Ouch," Mikan rubbed her head as she regained consciences from her shock. "That hurt Hotaru."

"Well that was because you were standing there like an idiot." Hotaru put her gun away as people recovered from their shock and stood away from Hotaru, hoping they won't get hit.

"Well," Narumi recovered as well and gave everyone a big smile. "Now that we know the couples, it's time to get on stage."

"NOOO!" everyone turned to see Sumire fuming in rage. "I won't accept this, how come she gets to be with Natsume-kun? It's not right, it should be me." She was about to jump on Mikan when her hair was on fire.

"AHHHH!!" she screamed, running around as everyone turned to Natsume, who just walked away. So, they just ignored Sumire and walked away as well.

Everyone began working again to start the scene, leaving Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka alone to get to know their lines.

"I can't believe I ended up with Natsume," Mikan said to Hotaru, away from the boys. "Throughout the play, he's been so mean to me. Hotaru, you're so lucky to get Ruka-pyon."

"Just be quiet and stop complaining," Hotaru said with a monotone voice.

"But I wanted Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan looked down with a blush.

Hotaru remained silent and just continued reading. "The next scene in the garden is when you will kiss, okay? So don't mess up."

"Okay," Mikan continued reading her lines as we go to the boys' conversation.

"Good Luck Ruka with the Ice Queen," Natsume patted Ruka on the back.

"Oh man," Ruka groaned. "I have to kiss Imai-san. She won't ever let this moment down and will blackmail me forever. You're lucky Natsume, you got Mikan."

"Hn," Natsume replied in a bored voice but was really happy in the inside. He couldn't wait for the kiss scene with Mikan but felt sorry for Ruka that he got the infamous Ice Queen.

"So no matter what happens," Ruka said. "Still friends?"

Natsume nodded in agreement and they joined the other group to begin the play.

"Settle down everyone," Yuu cleared his throat as the towns people settled down. "Here, we are going to announce our children's engagement to complete the truce between our two kingdoms." Everyone clapped as the Yuu cleared his throat again for attention.

"With this engagement," Koko said. "Peace will be between our two nations and their will be no more conflict. Now come, our children."

Everyone clapped as the six actors took their places. People in the audience were anxious to hear who would get married.

"We would like to announce the engagement between," Nonoko and Anna said in unison. "Natsume-sama and Mikan-hime, Ruka-sama and Hotaru-hime and Tsubasa-sama and Misaki-hime." Everyone clapped while some of the people in the audience cried because even though this was a play, they would kill to be up their, with the ones they like.

So the party continued, people danced, talked and some of the extra people tried to flirt with the princes/princesses but were shooed away (even though this is a play, some people still want a chance with the ones they like D). The boys who flirted with Mikan were burned as Natsume pulled Mikan by here waist and holding her protectively as Mikan blushed. The girls who tried to flirt with Natsume and glared at Mikan were burned as well. The people who tried to flirt with Ruka or Hotaru were attacked by Hotaru's Baka gun. And the people who tried to flirt with Misaki and Tsubasa were….. taken care of by clones. (Hey, they have to protect the person they're going to marry, right? This was Narumi's idea because he knew this would happen but you he didn't have to tell Natsume twice).

Finally, it was the last scene were each one meets with their beloved alone at night with the full moon. They meet in the courtyard, alone; to confess ones true feelings to one another.

Here, Natsume and Mikan came out alone, to get away from the party. Mikan went ahead of Natsume and skipped in the moonlight. She turned and faced Natsume who was standing there, watching, with a small smile on his face. Everyone in the audience and backstage was entranced but the scene, totally absorbed and silent, watching the scene as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"Hey Natsume," Mikan said as they both sat on the fountain, gazing at the sky. "What do you think of the arrangement? Is there someone else you would rather be with than with me? After all, I know you don't like me that much because we always fight." Mikan was nervous, for reasons she didn't know. She kept looking down as her face became hot, too nervous to face Natsume.

Natsume noticed this and put his hand on her chin and turned her head, so she would look at him. Her face was all red but thanks to the darkness it wasn't that noticeable. He looked her straight in the eyes as she looked back, hypnotized by his gaze. "No, I wouldn't like any other way." He gave her small, sweet smile, which surprised her and she smiled back. "I love you, Mikan." As he said this, she noticed something in his eyes, something that really confused her. It was a sort of softness in his eyes, giving her the feeling that he really meant what he said about loving her. (But Mikan is too dense to actually understand this). He moved his head down and closer till they were only centimeters away. Mikan felt his even breathe as her heart raced and as she breathed in, she could smell the minty and crisp smell of fire from Natsume. They both closed their eyes and closed the gap between them as their lips met. It felt as if their lips fit perfectly together as they felt their lips touch and felt an electrifying feeling go through their bodies. The kiss was simple and sweet as they broke it. They continued to gaze at each other for a moment and the lights dimmed out, signaling the end of their scene.

When it was completely dark, Mikan stood and walked away with a deep red blush on her face which couldn't be scene in the darkness. She couldn't believe that she kissed Natsume and walked to her dressing room and locked the door behind her. She stood there, leaning on the door trying to think things through.

_Omg, I kissed Natsume, _thoughts kept racing in her head. _I know it's just a play but I don't think I can face him now. The look in his eyes was so different and I couldn't control myself. Does that mean I love Natsume? But I thought I love Tsubasa-senpai? I don't know what to do anymore._

Mikan just stared straight across the room as she replayed what happened. She touched her lips and a blush appeared on his face. _I can feel his lips and his smell_. She slid down the door and sat down with her head in her arms, with many feelings of confusion, indecision and love in her.

As Mikan was sorting her thoughts out, here are Natsume's thoughts.

As the lights dimmed out, he felt Mikan leave. He followed her as the other students were waking from their trances and working on the changing the stage for Ruka and Hotaru's part.

"Nice job out there," Ruka gave Natsume a small smile.

"Thanks and good luck Ruka," Natsume said to Ruka and left to find Mikan.

He found her going into her dressing room and locking the door behind her. He stood in front of her door and could feel her presence behind the door. He leaned against the door, feeling relax with her presence near him and thought things through.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so convincing, _he thought. _When I said those things, I really meant them. Maybe I shouldn't have been like that and should've been cold to like I always do. Now, I think I've confused her and she might act differently. _

Ho touched his lips and still felt the warmth from Mikan's lips as she kissed him back. He smiled and remembered the smell of strawberries that she gave off. He sighed and walked away from Mikan's door. On his way, he saw Ruka get off the set with a deep red face. Natsume smirked as he saw Ruka come my way.

"How was the kiss?" Natsume asked.

"I-it was," Ruka stuttered.

"Its fine," Natsume said and faced his best friend. "Don't tell me you're falling for Imai though, are you?"

Ruka had a surprised look on his face, "What are you talking about Natsume? You know I like Mikan."

"I know but," Natsume starred back at Ruka. "You had a love-struck face before, like the one you use to give Mikan." Natsume then walked away from the surprised and confused Ruka.

Tonight was a night of confusion that leads to a world of soon confrontations and truths. As our favorite love potioned characters will slowly realize what they want but for now thinking, _what am I going to do?!_

**insaneoneX: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I made this pretty long because I haven't written in awhile so I hope you like it. I know it might be confusing so if you have any questions or comments, please ask. –Sigh- this chapter has major OOC but they act normal during the play as you see in the fast forward but o well. I'll try to update soon so bye XD**


	12. Thoughts on the Play

insaneoneX: Here's another chapter for everyone

**insaneoneX: Here's another chapter for everyone. I'm really happy that you guys like it so far even though I'm not very good at writing T.T. For my readers, I will try my best. **

Chapter 12: Thoughts on the Play

The day was ending and the play was coming to a close as everyone was packing up and reminiscing about all the different scenes in the play. All were in a trance as they filed out of the auditorium as they are too busy thinking about what happened during the play, the kiss scenes between our main characters. Everyone was happy because they got to see things they never thought they would every see, Natsume being sweet to a girl and Ruka and Hotaru kissing. Well, the Ruka and Hotaru seen was a bit weird, but still amazing at the fact that the Ice Queen/Blackmailing Queen allowed someone to kiss her, especially the boy she blackmails the most. Some girls were jealous at the fact that their dream boys kissed someone else but slowly dismissed it as they thought of Hotaru with her infamous Baka gun. Although the spectators were in total aw, as for the actor, not so much. So let's go back a few minutes into the past, shall we?

Mikan's POV

_Sigh, what am I going to do?_ Mikan thought to herself as she cried. She was confused and she just didn't understand what was going on.

As Mikan slowly collected her thoughts, she wiped the tears from her face. She stood up from the door and left the dressing room knowing she should be watching the play with everyone else. She walked through the empty hallway by herself with her face looking down to the floor. As she was about to turn a corner, and without realizing it, she bumped into someone.

"S-sorry," Mikan rubbed her head and looked up to see a pair of surprised crimson eyes. "N-Natsume..." _OMG!! It's Natsume, what am I going to do? _She panicked inside as she realized she was with Natsume.

Natsume said something to himself, but Mikan didn't hear it as she only thought about getting away from him. Mikan was panicking and bolted past him before he could react and ran into the dark auditorium, as Ruka and Hotaru's scene ended. She went up the right stage stairs, hoping Natsume won't follow and saw Hotaru come towards her.

"H-Hotaru…," Mikan said with a nervous smile. "I'm sorry I missed your scene with Ruka-pyon."

"It's okay," Hotaru watched Mikan and knew she was in emotional stress. "Let's talk about it later. Right now, Andou and Harada-senpai are on stage."

Mikan nodded and faced the stage like Hotaru. But something caught her eye. Across the stage, behind the left curtains, Natsume was standing there. He was starring straight at her which made Mikan feel uncomfortable. She tried to shake off the feeling and concentrate on the scene.

Natsume's POV

As Natsume left the auditorium, after talking to Ruka, he turned a corner and bumped into someone. He looked down in surprise as he saw Mikan standing in front of him.

"S-sorry" she said as she rubbed her head and lifted her head to meet his crimson eyes. "N-Natsume…," she looked shocked and panicked.

"Mikan…," he muttered. _I have to talk to her, _he thought. But before he could react, Mikan ran past her and he followed back into the dark auditorium as they prepared the next scene.

_She's probably backstage, _he thought and went up the left stage stair case. As he got behind the curtains, he scanned the room for Mikan, but only saw a few students getting ready and Ruka.

"Hey Ruka," Natsume said as Ruka turned around. "Have you seen Mikan?"

"No," Ruka looked at Natsume with a confused expression. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No, I just have to talk to her," Natsume looked around again as the lights slowly lit up for the next scene.

"There she is," Natsume turned around to where Ruka was pointing and saw her at the right side of the stage.

_Mikan,_ Natsume starred at Mikan until she turned and saw Natsume. They both stared at each other as the scene began. Mikan broke eye contact and tried to return her attention to the stage as Natsume continued to watch her.

On stage:

Tsubasa and Misaki walked on stage, hand in hand, and Mikan felt a little pain of jealousy. They walked up to the fountain and sat down.

"So this is their decision, huh?" Tsubasa sighed.

"Well, it's not that bad for the others right?" Misaki smiled.

"I guess," Tsubasa smiled. "Now I won't be killed."

Both of them started laughing at the thought of Natsume attacking Tsubasa for getting Mikan. But everyone in the audience and Mikan didn't understand what they meant, except for the students in class B. This confused the audience since they didn't understand the situation going on between our main characters and Narumi didn't exactly make a script for the last scenes, so the actors had to think of things to say for the kiss scene. The only genuine scene was probably Mikan and Natsume's scene as Hotaru was sort of blackmailing Ruka and Tsubasa and Misaki only looked like friends talking.

"I wonder how things are going to proceed after this." Tsubasa said as he stared at the ceiling/sky.

"One can only wonder," Misaki and Tsubasa smiled at each other and gave each other a small kiss on the lips.

Mikan felt another pain of jealousy but quickly shook it off as she knew this was only a play.

Tsubasa and Misaki walked off stage, toward Mikan.

"You guys were great," Mikan gave them a big smile. "But what were you guys talking about?" she had her confused.

_Baka, _Hotaru thought. She was going to say it out loud but thought against it as she could see her friend was confused already.

"It's nothing, Mikan," Tsubasa said with a small smile.

Mikan nodded.

"Come on," Hotaru waved to Mikan, telling her to come. "Let's get changed." Hotaru walked off the stage.

"Okay, see you later Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai," she waved them good-bye and ran after Hotaru. As she left, Tsubasa and Misaki smiled to each other and left.

Mikan and Hotaru walked to the dressing room in silence. They approached the dressing room and Mikan broke the silence.

"Hotaru," Mikan said as cheerful as she can. "I'm sorry I missed your scene, I was …. Umm…."

"Its okay, Mikan," Hotaru only starred at her friend now that she can see properly. Mikan's eyes were red from all the crying, her eyes didn't have their usually cheery spark and she kept trying to force a smile. "Are you okay?" Hotaru said in her monotone voice but was concerned for Mikan because she knows that Mikan is an idiot when it came to love and was probably having a mental battle about it.

"What are you talking about Hotaru?" Mikan laughed nervously, with a small nervous smile.

"Mikan, you're bad at lying," Hotaru said bluntly. She entered the dressing room as Mikan followed and closed the door behind her. "It's about Hyuuga, isn't it?"

Mikan stood still as her hair was covering her eyes. She gave a small nod.

Hotaru sighed and walked up to Mikan. "You know that you can talk to me about when you're ready."

"Thank you Hotaru," Mikan gave Hotaru an actual smile and Hotaru returned with a small smile of her own. "By the way, how did it go with you and Ruka-pyon?"

Flashback:

Everyone watched Natsume and Mikan's scene intently. Hotaru took a few pictures but stopped, as she was also absorbed in to the scene. She snapped out of it a few times and took pictures but was drawn in every time. As the scene ended, she recovered from her state and noticed Mikan's retreating figure.

"Mikan…," Hotaru said quietly to herself. Then she noticed Natsume following her and gave a small smirk.

"Hotaru," Hotaru turned around to see Narumi behind her. "It's time for your part."

Hotaru nodded and went on stage with Ruka. They walked slowly and quietly through the moonlit stage, created by Yuu. They walked up and sat on the fountain in silence, giving everyone an uncomfortable feeling. Finally, Hotaru spoke.

"I know you wanted someone else," said Hotaru bluntly. Ruka looked up at her in surprise. "But for now, you can't have her, you know that right?"

Ruka nodded.

"But if you do anything to hurt her," Hotaru aimed her Baka gun at Ruka and everyone in the audience sweatdropped. "I won't hesitate to hurt you." Hotaru had cold, determined eyes and Ruka understood.

Backstage: _How did she get that up there? _Everyone wondered. _Is she allowed to do that?_

"Besides," she continued. "I can't make a profit out of you if you don't look good." Ruka looked up in disappointment but slowly faded as he saw Hotaru give him a small smile.

Ruka stared at Hotaru, wide eyed, by Hotaru's sudden beauty. The moonlight lit up her pale face as her dark hair contrasted with it, making her pale face even more noticeable. Her cheeks had small blush from the little make-up she wore but stood out from her pale skin. Her eyes were dark and had a calm, serene feeling as it slowly made Ruka get lost in them. Her lips looked soft and tender in their dark shade of red with a small smile that no one ever thought they would ever see from Hotaru.

Ruka slowly moved his face closer to Hotaru's as he got lost in her eyes. He placed one of his hands on Hotaru's and leaned in closer. The gap between them got smaller and smaller as Ruka and Hotaru closed their eyes for the kiss. As their lips met, everyone gasped, surprised that the Ice Queen allowed Ruka to kiss her. Their lips fit perfectly and both their bodies relaxed from the tension they were having about their thoughts about their kiss. As they broke from the kiss, both looked at each other in surprise. The lights dimmed out and the students shook off what happened as they began fixing things up for the next scene with Tsubasa and Misaki. Ruka and Hotaru stood up slowly and walked to the opposite sides, each, thinking about what happen.

Ruka was totally confused. He didn't realize he was actually kissing Hotaru and kissed her on impulse as his body moved on its own. He couldn't grasps why he kissed her; he only knew that it was for the play and not some other motive hidden in him. Then he stopped and touched his lips as he remembered how it felt. Surprisingly to himself, he enjoyed it and blushed furiously as he saw Natsume approaching with a smirk on his face.

Hotaru exited the stage the other way, stunned. She stood in place for a while because she kept wondering why she let Ruka kiss her, knowing that he likes Mikan while Mikan really likes Natsume. She thought and realized that she truly likes Ruka as she remembered their kiss. Understanding this and thinking about what to do next, Hotaru knew she had to talk to Mikan, knowing she is in emotional stress. Hotaru was about to look for Mikan as she saw her walk up the stairs, looking a little panicked but quickly smiled as she realized Hotaru was there.

End of Flashback

Mikan quickly slipped on her clothes and bid Hotaru good night. She rushed out of the door and into the empty hallway. She walked quickly to her room, hoping not to see any of her friends. She walked through the hallway and heard foot steps just around the corner of the hall. She placed her back against the wall and peered down the hall. She saw two figures. She couldn't see well in the dark but knew who they were.

_It's Natsume and Ruka, _she thought. _What are they doing here? _True enough it was because she could see the outline of their bodies and also she could see Natsume's piercing crimson eyes through the darkness. She quietly walked through the hall, hoping they wouldn't notice; passing the hallway Natsume and Ruka were in, as the moon was revealed through the clouds and once reaching the other side, ran.

As she walked through the hallway as quietly as she could, Natsume noticed her figure in the halls and wondered who it was. As the clouds outside slowly revealed the moon, the moonlight shined through the windows and lit up parts of the hallway. Natsume squinted his eyes and realized it was Mikan. He told Ruka he would be right back and ran to Mikan. Natsume began to run as Mikan reached the end of the three-way intersection and ran.

Mikan felt someone running after her and knew it was Natsume. She quickly turned a corner, hoping she would reach her room before Natsume caught her. Mikan and Natsume ran through the halls and were both surprised at Mikan's speed.

_Since when did she run so fast?_ Natsumethought as he sped down the halls after Mikan.

After a few minutes of running, Mikan finally reached her room. In a state of panic, she turned her doorknob and pushed her door open. She turned sharply and closed her door behind quickly as she heard Natsume run to her door. She locked the door and leaned against to catch her breath. Behind the door, she could hear Natsume panting.

Natsume finally calmed down and knocked on the door.

"Oi, Polka Dots," he said in his usual bored manner. "Open the door; I need to talk to you."

Mikan heard this and stayed silent against the door.

Natsume knocked again, getting impatient. "I said open the door," his voice rising.

Again, Mikan stayed silent.

Natsume was getting mad and lit a fire ball in his hand. "If you don't open, then I'll burn it down."

Silence

Natsume was getting angrier by the second. He was about to throw the fare ball but was extinguished by Mikan's nullification. He took a deep breathe and calmed himself down.

"Mikan…," Natsume said in a serious tone as he touched the door and could feel her flinch from hearing her name. He sighed and stared at Mikan's door again. "Can we please talk?"

Silence

"Fine," he sighed and turned to walk away, but stopped as he heard Mikan crying to herself in her room.

Mikan heard Natsume leave and continued to cry. She just couldn't understand anything anymore and was confused. She slid down the door and leaned against it as she sat on her wooden floor. She stared at her room, a simple one-star room with a bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a bathroom. She put her head on her knees and continued to cry out of frustration and confusion.

Then she felt a presence in room. She looked up and saw Natsume sitting on her window sill. She was confused and remembered that she forgot to lock her window. They stared at each other for a long moment. Mikan was still teary-eyed and held onto her knees. Natsume got off the window and walked closer to Mikan. Mikan just stared, with tears in her eyes, as Natsume got closer. He knelt down in front of her and hugged.

"Mikan…," he whispered. Mikan was wide-eyed and speechless; she couldn't believe that Natsume was hugging her.

"Natsume…," Mikan's heart stared racing. After a moment of silence, she hugged him back and started to cry even more. Natsume continued to hold her as she cried. Slowly, she started to cry less and eventually fell asleep in his arms from exhaustion.

Natsume held on to her for a moment longer, holding her small body in his arms. He then picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to her bed. He placed her on her bed, and removed the hairs on her face and the remaining tears. He stared at her face, it was relaxed and peaceful, unlike the way he saw her when he entered her room.

"I'm sorry," Natsume gave a small smile and kissed Mikan on her forehead. He then turned to leave the room.

"Natsume…," Mikan muttered in her sleep as Natsume stopped in front of her door.

"Just like before," he said to himself and left her room.

**insaneoneX: So, what do you think? I worked a while on this because I didn't know how to put the last two kiss scenes in with Mikan's dilemma, but it all worked out especially since I spent all day trying to figure out the perfect idea but got lazy. Hehehe. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review XD.**


	13. Uneasiness in One Room

insaneoneX: Hey everyone

**insaneoneX: Hey everyone!! Since I haven't updated in a while, I will do a special chapter. I'm sure most of you forgot but Natsume and Ruka share a room now because Nonoko needs Natsume's room. So now is the time to go behind the scenes with Natsume and Ruka. I hope you like it, let's begin.**

Chapter 13: Uneasiness in One Room

Since this is a special chapter, we will need to go back a little to Chapter 6.

The day was ending and everyone was tired. Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka returned to the dorms, followed secretly by Natsume, Tsubasa, Misaki, Yoichi, Sumire, Mochu, Kitsuneme, and Koko.

"Wow, that was so much fun," Mikan exclaimed as they reached the front of the dorms. "Thanks so much for lending me money Ruka-pyon. I promise to pay you back," Mikan held Ruka's hand and gave him a big smile.

"Y-yeah," Ruka said as he blushed. _I got to spend a day with Mikan, _he thought. _I wonder how Natsume's doing._

"Quit spacing out," Hotaru said as she took a picture of him. "Although, this picture might be good to sell."

"Imai-san," Ruka ran after Hotaru in circles as Mikan watched them.

"You guys look like you're having fun," Mikan said with a smile, happy that her friends are having fun. They both stopped in their tracks and looked at each other and back to Mikan.

"N-not really," Ruka said nervously as he didn't want Mikan to have the wrong impression.

"What do you mean?" Mikan said in a confused face.

"It's nothing, baka," Hotaru said as she started walking away.

"Hotaru, I'm not a baka and where are you going?" Mikan said as she watched her best friend walk away.

"It's getting late and knowing you, you might wake up late in the morning," Hotaru turned around. "So hurry up."

"You're right and tomorrow is the start of the festival," Mikan said excitingly. "Good night Hotaru, Ruka-pyon." Mikan ran towards the dorms and waved them goodbye.

"Good night Mikan," Ruka waved back and watched her disappear in the building. When she was gone, he sighed to himself as he thought about the situation he was in.

"Don't worry Nogi," Hotaru said as she broke Ruka out of his thoughts. "You have plenty of time to impress Mikan, so stop making those faces or I can't take good pictures of you."

"I know that," Ruka said angrily but was a bit happy that Hotaru cared.

"Even if you don't stop," Hotaru said as she took something out of her pocket. "I can always sell these to the girls who miss you're old look." They were pictures of him in a sparkly background, hugging animals.

"Imai-san," Ruka said this as he saw Hotaru retreating on her duck scooter. He stopped and realized it was useless to chase after her now. He then went into the dorms and walked down to his room, hoping to see Natsume.

Natsume's POV

Natsume was still following Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru through Central Town until they reached the front of the dorms. He stood on a tree branch, a few feet away from the group.

_Looks like its time to leave soon, _he thought as he watched the group talking in front of the building.

He watched as Hotaru was taking pictures of Ruka and smirked at Mikan's remark on Hotaru and Ruka's _relationship_.

_It is true that Imai likes Ruka, _he thought. _But maybe it is best if Mikan went with Ruka, after all he is the better choice. He will make her happy unlike me, as long as it isn't Andou. _

_Stop fooling yourself._ The voice sighed in his head.

_Who's there?_

_It's me again._

_Didn't I get rid of you?_

_You can't get rid of me that easily, I am after all you._

_Whatever, what do you want? _Natsume growled.

_I'm here to help._

_With what?_

_Your denial issues._

_What denial issues?_

_The fact that you really do like Mikan…. No, wait, you love her. _

_Don't flatter yourself_

_Oh come on, you love her and you just won't admit it._

_No I don't _

_Yes you do_

_No I don't _

_Yes you do_

_NO I DON'T  
_

_YES YOU DO_

As Natsume was having another fight, he noticed that the group was dispersing and had to get to Ruka's room before Ruka gets there.

_Forget it, just go away_

_Fine, I'll go away for now but I'll be back_

_Oh joy_

_Hey, what's that suppose to mean?_

_Forget it_

Natsume then jumped from tree to tree until he was in front of Ruka's window and entered his room.

Tsubasa and co.'s group

Tsubasa, Misaki, Yoichi, Sumire, Mochu, Kitsuneme, and Koko were behind the bushes near the dorms as they watched the group in front of them.

"Finally," Tsubasa said in relief. "We've been following all day."

"Yeah," Misaki agreed. "I'm tired. I think I lost a few years from my life." She wiped off some sweat from her face and continued to watch behind the bush.

"Well, that's because this old hag wouldn't shut up." Yoichi pointed at Sumire who was being held back by Koko and Kitsuneme. "Because of her loud mouth we were almost caught."

"You-chan, don't say that," Sumire said in the sweetest voice she can. "I was just helping Ruka-kun from making the biggest mistake of his life. And that is going with her, that –mmh," she said loudly but was cut off as Mochu put his hand over her mouth so they wont get caught.

"Shh," Mochu said with his hand still clamped over the struggling Sumire. "Are they gone yet? This is getting tiring."

"Nope," Koko said as he held onto Sumire. "Come on guys, don't give up or else Imai-san will get us. Don't forget." They all thought about what Hotaru would do to them and shivered at the thought.

"Oh, look," Kitsuneme was pointing ahead as everyone turned their heads. "They're starting to leave, finally," he sighed out in relief.

"Well, that's it," Tsubasa said and stood up to stretch as Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka left. "Let's go."

"Finally," Misaki said as she stood up with everyone.

"I guess we will report to the dark-haired girl later," Yoichi said as he walked away with everyone towards the dorms.

Inside Ruka's room

Natsume reached Ruka's window and entered his room. It was a triple star room, it was big but not as big as a special star room, it had a bed for one person, a desk, wardrobe, bathroom, couch and a T.V. Natsume walked in and laid on the couch with a manga book on his face to make it look like he was here all day. As he laid down for a few minutes, he heard Ruka's footsteps approach the door. Soon, the door opened and Ruka entered the room. He looked around and noticed Natsume on the couch.

"Hey Natsume," Ruka said as he head to his bed.

"Hn," Natsume replied from under his manga book.

"How long were you here for?" Ruka asked as he changed from his school uniform to his pajamas.

"After I left you guys," Natsume lied as he sat up and looked at Ruka.

"I see," Ruka said as he laid in his bed.

"How was Central Town with Polka Dots and Imai?" Natsume said as he grabbed a blanket and pillow from the closet.

"It was good," Ruka blushed as he recalled the day he spent with Mikan. "How was yours?"

"Hn," Natsume turned off the lights and laid on the couch. He stared at the ceiling as he thought about all that happened with the love potion and everyone's feelings.

"Natsume," Ruka said.

"What Ruka?"

"You like Mikan, right?"

Natsume frowned. "What are you talking about Ruka? For the last time, I don't like her."

"Natsume, we both know that you like her."

"Think whatever you want."

"Okay, but I want you to know I won't give up."

"Hn."

They both laid in their beds/couch thinking about what lies ahead tomorrow and slowly fell asleep.

After Chapter 9:

Hotaru and Ruka walked down the halls of the dorms as they return from their trip to the hospital. Soon, they reached Ruka's room and Ruka opened his door and was about to enter.

"Like I said Nogi," Hotaru said with her back to Ruka. "Do you what you think is best and don't worry."

"Thanks Imai-san," Ruka said with a smile and entered his room, as Hotaru walked away with a small blush on her face.

Ruka walked into his room, he walked straight towards his bed as he took off his costume for the café.

_Do what I think is best, _he thought. _Well, I like Mikan but Natsume is my best friend. What should do?_

Ruka changed into his pajamas and laid on his bed, starring at the ceiling.

_I should probably give up on Mikan but this time I don't want to lose to Natsume. But I know that Natsume likes her too and I don't want to break my friendship with Natsume. _Ruka turned as was lying on his side. He closed his eyes tight as the image of Natsume and Mikan in the hospital appeared in his mind.

Ruka sighed as all these thoughts entered his mind. _I'll think about it later but first I have to worry about their health. _

Ruka laid on his bed with his eyes closed, trying to fall asleep. But every time he tried, more thoughts entered his mind and he couldn't shake them off. He moved around on his bed as he tried to find a better position that would help him sleep. Finally, Ruka started to nod off to sleep from fatigue and fell fast asleep.

The sun's rays hit Ruka's face as morning came. Ruka stirred in his bed and finally awoke. He was tired from his restless sleep and tried to rub the sleep off his eyes. He got out of bed and walked tiredly around his room to get ready for class. He walked down the halls of the academy when he saw Mikan and Natsume fighting in the halls again. As he approached them, Mikan ran to the classroom with a mad expression and Natsume looked the same but was a little hurt in his eyes.

"Good Morning Natsume," Ruka said as he reached Natsume.

"Hn," Natsume said in return.

"How is Mikan? I saw you guys fighting again as usual," Ruka sighed.

"She's fine as you saw," Natsume said

"I guess," Ruka said. _Should I talk to him now? _He thought. _Or maybe later?_

"Oi, Ruka," Natsume called. Ruka looked up and saw Natsume starring at him. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Ruka said nervously and gulped. "It's just…"

"What is it Ruka?" said Natsume in a bored tone.

"I know you like Mikan," Ruka stopped, waiting for Natsume's protest. But to Ruka's surprise, there was no protest, Natsume just stayed silent and listened. "Umm… yeah. But I want to tell you that I won't give up." Ruka said confidently, knowing that Natsume would understand.

"Okay, but I won't give up either," Natsume replied.

Ruka smiled. "So you admit that you like Mikan." Natsume stayed silent and Ruka laughed. Soon, Natsume was laughing with him. "So, now we're rivals but still friends, right?"

"Of course."

They both walked down the halls and stopped in front of the classroom door. They smiled at each other and entered the classroom.

After Chapter 12

Ruka was waiting in his room, lying on his bed in his pajamas. Then the door opened, revealing Natsume entering the room.

"Hey Natsume," Ruka said as he sat up in his bed. "Where were you?"

"Just forgot something," Natsume took out his manga from his pocket, showing he forgot it.

"Okay," Ruka said a bit disappointed because he knew it was something else, and hoped it wasn't something Mikan related.

Natsume walked straight to the couch and laid down in silence. Silence clung in the air and no one said a word. They both stood there, quietly, thinking about their own thoughts.

"Is something wrong, Natsume?" Ruka said, breaking the silence and Natsume's thoughts.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Natsume paused. "Yeah," he said finally.

"Okay, but you know if you have a problem, you can come to me. Even if we're rivals, we're still friends." Ruka said with some reassurance. "Also, we both promised that no matter what happens it won't affect us. So don't worry."

"Yeah," Natsume said quietly. "Ruka?"

"Yeah, Natsume."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Ruka smiled and they both fell asleep, waiting for what tomorrow will bring.

**insaneoneX: So, what do you think? Not enough? I thought that you might want to know what Natsume and Ruka talk about and what they do when they are sharing a room. I hope you like it .. Although, I think I could have done a little more work on it ;;. Please review and tell me how it is. It may not be as good as the other chapters, but I'm tired and stressed from school, evil school. Thanks for reading XD**


	14. I'm Sorry to you all!

--Author's Note—

--Author's Note—

Hey everyone. You are all probably wondering why I haven't updated in SOOOOOOOO long and for that I'm really sorry. You see, since the end of the year is coming for school, I've been bombarded with way TOO MUCH work from school. Now my finals are coming up and my teachers are all fusing about if you don't know this you'll fail or something, blech. Well, as soon as finals r over I will try my best to update or I won't because my brain has turned into a pile of mush for school, which ever fits.

So to my readers: I'M REALLY SORRY!!

-insaneoneX


	15. And the Day Begins Again

insaneoneX: My vacation ended and they work us like crazy

**insaneoneX: YAY!! FINALS ARE OVER!! Now I can write, bum off and think about vacation stuff… well that's what I thought but for some reason my family won't leave me alone. They're making me we work, dragging me everywhere, and doing other things for and with them DX. I'm going crazy!! sigh well, this was all I got because I have major writer's block that its not even funny and I have no time what-so-ever so please forgive me. I promise to get back on topic and start writing again if I can. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: And the Day Begins Again

The sun slowly rose in the sky as morning was approaching. The sun gave off streams of light through the window of Mikan's room as it hit her sleeping figure. As the light hit her face, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up in her bed and slowly collected her thoughts about where she was.

BEEPBEEP

She looked around lazily to find the source of the noise.

BEEPBEEP

As the noise continued, it sounded eerily familiar to her.

BEEPBEEP

She turned to her right side and looked down to her desk. There, here alarm clock was going off.

BEEPBEEP

She leaned closer and realization hit her: she was late.

"OMG," Mikan yelled as she jumped out of her bed. "I'm going to be late." She ran to her bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and put her hair in pigtails. She ran out of the bathroom and wore her school uniform and grabbed her bag. She swung open the door and ran out the room into the hallway. She rushed out of the dorms and ran on the cement pavement towards the school buildings. It was a sunny day, with a little wind rustling the trees. The trees were green and tall as the leaves gently fell to the ground. The grass was covered with morning dew and the little animals were all out, running around the campus. After a few minutes of running, she finally reached the school and ran through the empty halls.

"I can't –huff- believe I woke –huff- late again," she ran through the halls and finally saw the door to her classroom. She stopped at the front of the door and took a few breathes before moving.

"I hope sensei isn't here yet," she said to herself.

"Don't worry, he's not here yet," said someone behind her. She turned around and saw Ruka standing behind her.

"Oh, Ruka-pyon, it's only you," she sighed in relief

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Mikan,"

"Its okay, Ruka-pyon," She gave him a big smile.

"No problem, Mikan," Ruka looked down to hide his blush and walked into the classroom. Mikan took a big breathe and followed Ruka into the room.

"Good Morning everyone," she said in her usual cheery voice.

"Good Morning," everyone replied to her and turned their attention back to what they were doing.

"Hotaru, Good Morning," Mikan said in a cheery voice as she faced her best friend.

"Hmm," she said without look up from what she was doing.

Mikan sighed and walked to her seat with Ruka next to her. As she sat down, the door open and Natsume walked in to the room. Everyone turned around to see and the fan club all started screaming.

"NATSUME-SAMA!!"

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!"

"I LOVE YOU!!"

In response, Natsume glared at each of them. But, unfortunately, that just made the mob of fan girls scream more. As Natsume tried to ignore them, he spotted Mikan and Ruka talking in their seats with each other. Jealousy swelled up in him but tuned it down as he saw Hotaru in her seat starring at him with a glint in her eye holding a camera. Natsume sighed and walked to his seat next to Mikan. He placed his legs on the table and took out his manga book and continued reading.

"Good Morning Natsume," Mikan said in a cheery voice as she smiled.

"Hn," Natsume replied while holding back a blush. Mikan pouted at Natsume's lack of enthusiasm as it hit her. The memory of last night returned to her mind and a deep red blush crept up her face.

_OMG!! _she thought. _Natsume was in my room last night after the play!! What am I going to do? I just remember something really embarrassing and I can't stop thinking about it. What am I going to do? _

"Mikan," Ruka's voice broke Mikan's thoughts as Mikan turned to face him. "Is something wrong? Your face is all red." Natsume heard this and turned to see what was wrong.

"Umm.. its n-nothing R-ruka-pyon ehehehe," Mikan said nervously as she tried her best to keep back the blush.

"O-okay" Ruka said uncertainly as Natsume turned back to his manga.

"Good Morning Class," Narumi entered the room wearing a giant box around him with a rectangle cut out to see his face making him look like a game booth. Everyone in the class was dead silent. "What's wrong? You don't get it? Okay, then I will explain to you. It's the fourth day of the festival which is to make a stall for your type class. So everyone, go to your Type class and have fun." Narumi then twirled out of the room before anyone could say or do anything because they were all too busy thinking: _WHAT KIND OF A TEACHER DO WE HAVE?_

"Yay, we get to make games with our Type classes," Mikan exclaimed as students began to leave the room. "Ne, ne, you guys should come visit the special ability class. Tsubasa-senpai and I made up a really good game so come and visit."

"If I have time," Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Hotaru," Mikan whimpered. "You have to come."

"We'll see" she replied and walked to the door. "I have to work on my own booth and sell things so I can make some money."

"Mikan, if I have time, I'll come to your game," Ruka said reassuringly.

"Really Ruka-pyon?" Mikan jumped with joy. "I can't wait!"

"S-sure,"

"What about you Natsume?" Mikan turned to Natsume. "Will you come?"

"Whatever," Natsume said while hiding the joy in him that Mikan actually cared.

"Well, I got to go and meet Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan started for the door. "He said we would work together on the game. Bye"

As Mikan left, Natsume and Ruka stood in the room filling up with jealousy.

_There's no way I'm leaving Polka with that shadow freak,_ thought Natsume as he stood up and left with Ruka.

_Mikan, I'm definitely not going to give up, _thought Ruka as he left with Natsume to go to his Type class.

As they all left the room, Hotaru was in her room watching from a secret camera she implanted in the classroom.

"If Hyuuga and Nogi are going to Mikan's booth, I will make a fortune. This means I will have a chance to make more money," she said to herself as she watched the two heated boys get ready for the day. "I better get ready to get my plan in to action."

**insaneoneX: I'm sorry the chapter is soo short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. If you have any ideas for me please tell me so maybe it might spark an idea for me XD. RxR and I'm sorry for the inconvenience I have caused. Bye.**


End file.
